The Fox and The Vampire
by ZMaxx
Summary: When Naruto's safety is threatened, where is he sent? To some strange academy, with dangerous monsters, weird teachers, and this one girl who likes his blood? Naruto X Rosario Vampire Crossover. M for cursing, and violence.
1. New School

Well, Hello everyone. It's been awhile. Yeah, I've had bad stuff happening, and a huge case of writer's block... well, that and procrastination. lots of procrastination.

Well, this is a story type i wanted to write because:

1.) When i wrote it, all this night, i was listening to 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock, and inspiration slapped me with a bucket.

2.) I think the idea is cool, yet unexplored.

3.) Because of aforementioned unexploredness, its a ploy to get noticed.

Oh, and for anyone who is reading Shadows Fall on Konohagakure, the next chapter is about 75 done

Well off to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

The Fox and The Vampire

by The Orion Pendant-Masta

It was the start of her third year at Youkai Academy, yet Akashiya Moka felt no relief most thought about for their last year. In fact, she was downright depressed. Why, you might ask, could someone gifted with such gorgeous looks, an intelligent mind, and a side of her that could kick so much ass, it wasn't funny, be so glum? Well, it's simple: her long-time friend/love interest Aono Tsukune was not attending this year. She could understand why he had to leave.

_Flashback:...now_

_"What?! B-B-But how?! What happen-... Yeah, I... Oh, Mom... A-Alright, I'll be ready then... See you then, Dad... Ok, bye.", Tsukune said, hanging up the phone._

_"What's the matter, Tsukune-kun?" the succubus, Kurono Kurumu, asked the human. She, along with the others, were worried. Tsukune looked so depressed._

_"I-... I don't know how to say this, but I-... I can't come back to Youkai Academy this year...", the boy responded, earning a gasp from all six girls standing in front of him. Kurumu and the young witch, Sendo Yukari, immediately burst into tears. The Ice Maiden, Shirayuki Mizore, turned away, hiding the tears that started to slide down her face, before freezing instantly when they fell from her cheeks. The older witch, Toujyou Ruby, looked like when her master had died, as her eyes started to get watery. The younger vampire, Shuzen Kokoa, just looked to the floor, being the only one in the group to have no romantic interest in the human, only a deeper sense of respect. Why? Hell if she knew, but her unlocked sister inner Moka for anyone did, so she would too. But, the one most impacted by this was Moka. She looked shellshocked, as she collapsed to the ground, starting to sob._

_Kurumu, even while crying, threw herself onto Tsukune, latching onto his chest. "It can't be true, this is some cruel joke, right Tsukune? Right?!", she cried, while looking him in the eye. He looked away. "My mother... she was diagnosed with a disease... the doctors say they've never seen it before, but they say...", here, Tsukune started to tear up, "They said she had a year at best, before she... you know... passes away.", he finished. At this, all the girls, minus Kokoa, let out a wail, and got into a group hug, while Kokoa herself just patted Tsukune on his back._

_FLASHBACK!! End... Go, read the story now..._

So, the next day, Tsukune got on the departing bus, with the creepy bus driver, and left back to the human world. That was a week ago, and classes hadn't fully started, just new people here and there, going to sign up for the semester. So, here she was, riding her bike, unconciously going down the same path she met Tsukune on. She was going to the Newspaper Club, which had its first meeting of the yet-to-start semester today, during which, they're perverted senpai, and class werewolf, Morioka Ginei, would announce who would take over as president of the club. She was just riding up to the spot to park her bike, when she noticed someone walking up the steps, looking at her. He had sunny blonde hair, covered with a red bandana, and the most orange stuff she had ever seen. Right when she looked at him, he looked away. Strange.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was kinda pissed. Why, you might ask? Well, first, he finished his sage training, which effectively quadrupled his abilities' strength. He finally achieved his goal of convincing Uchiha Sasuke to come back to Konohagakure. Those were NOT the problems. In all perspectives, he should have been the happiest man alive. Yes, he did have to shove a few elemental Rasengans right into the _teme's _shoulders and back to help convince him, and he did have to take two full-powered Chidori's into the thigh and gut, but he would have happily given his life to get him back. And he didn't have to. Which made him happy. Not only that, he made not just Chunin, but Jonin. No, what pissed him off, was that Tsunade, in her all-knowing wisdom as Hokage, told him to go to this weird-ass school noone had ever heard of, to protect him from Pein and Konan. He had Sasuke, and a crapload of other strong shinobi that could have fought with himself, and they would have sent Pein to the fuckin' moon. But noooooooo! It always had to be her way, because she would always pull that 'I'm-Hokage-and-your-a-konoha-shinobi' rank shit on him. So, here he was, in an unknown school, with noone that he knew of around for hundreds of miles. THAT was what he was pissed off with.

He now wore black, baggy cargo pants, which held a few shinobi tools he snuck with him. He would be damned if Baa-chan would stop him from bringing his scrolls and weapons. He had on a bright orange tank top, with an equally bright orange hoodie. Because of the danger of the unknown, he was not allowed to wear his headband, so he opted for a bandana. They didn't have orange, which pissed him off, so he got a red one, which he tied to cover the front of his head, but let the back of his hair stand out. All in all, he looked pretty civilian-ish, and he blended in pretty well... well, if you don't count the horrendous amount of orange on him, or the orange backpack, or the big, orange suitcase, most likely filled with more orange-ladden accessories.

As he walked up the steps, he noticed an absolutely stunning girl parking her bike. She had long, pink hair (as he thinks, 'Why do I notice the pink-haired ones?), a great figure, and curves in all the right places. She looked right at him, showing him that she had emerald eyes. He started blushing, and looked to his right, embarassed that he had been caught. He then hurried up the steps, flooring it down the deserted hallway. He looked back, and saw the girl walk up to a room, and knocked on the door. A man, probably a year or two older than him, poked his head out. He had what looked like a red headband on. He looked excited, and grabbed her and yanked her in, then slammed the door. '...That was weird. Though, something tells me this whole experience will be weird.'

* * *

As he arrived at the school's headmaster's office, he set his bags on a chair. Then, he sat in the adjacent chair, and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And wai- 'OH COME ON, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY DOIN'!?', Naruto thought. As if his thoughts were heard, the doors were swung open, scaring the shinobi. "HOLY SHIT!!", he screamed, as he fell backwards in his chair. As he poked his head over the seat, he saw a person that looked like a priest. 'He's got the same creepy eyes as Bus Driver-san...', Naruto said, shuddering. "...Um, ... Headmaster-san?", the shinobi asked. The man looked at him. 'Man, that is creepy!!'.

"Ah, I see your here, Uzumaki-san. Please, follow me.", the man said, turning around, walking into his office. Naruto finally got up off the floor. Grabbing his bags, he walked into the office. It was almost completely dark, with a few candles that made the room look even spookier.

"Please, Uzumaki-san, have a seat.", the man said, while taking his place behind his desk. Naruto fidgetted as he sat down.

"First off, are you sure you want to stay at this school? Things can get dangerous, so I just needed to warn you.", the man said. Naruto looked at the man. "Sir, quite honestly, I have no choice in the matter. I'm pretty tough anyways, so... yeah, I'm sure about this.", Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, just sign this, and I'll give you the keys to your dorm room.", the man said, sliding a paper towards the boy, who signed it. The man then gave Naruto a set of keys and room number. "Alright, if you have trouble finding the dorms, just ask another student. They will show you where to go.", the man said, pushing the blonde out the door. The door slammed right behind him. Naruto looked straight, then at the keys and paper in his hand, then back to straight again. He then shrugged and walked out, to where he hoped the exit was.

* * *

It was nighttime of the first day, and Naruto had found the dorms with minimal trouble (After searching and asking people where it was, he ended up begging a girl where it was, and she showed him out of pity.). He was now unpacked. He found out that the dorm he stayed at only had 5 other people there, out of 150 rooms. It was isolated from the rest of the dorms he passed by, making it very private. But it was much farther from the school then the rest, so he'd have to make sure not to be late.

The next day, he then found a spot outside and started making a makeshift training ground from stuff he brought and the area around the dorm. 'It looks pretty crappy,' he thought, 'But it will do... for now.'. The place had a few targets, both human sized, and bullseye targets in the trees.

He ran to the dorm to change. When he got to his door, the one next door opened, and the same girl from the day before walked out. She noticed him, gaining a surprised look. "Um, excuse me, but this dorm is a private area. If you need help finding the other dorms, I can show you where they are.", she said.

Naruto looked very confused. "Um, I didn't know that, but the headmaster guy gave me the keys and directions, and it said it was here.", he said, unlocking his door. "I mean, if it's a problem for you, I guess I could ask for a transfer or something...", he said to her. 'Although, it would be hell trying to train in the more populated part without getting found out.'.

"Oh, no no, its fine!", she said, bowing a couple of times. "I just thought you were someone who was spying on this dorm.", she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He motioned to his door. "Um, would you like to come inside? I was just going to make lunch...", he said, but she started to shake her head. "Sorry, but I was just going out. Maybe next time, though.", she said, as she locked her door. As she walked away, Naruto thought of something. He ran down the hallway to catch up to her. "Um, miss. What's your name?", he asked, catching her going down the stairs. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's Akashiya Moka. And you are?", she replied. He used his patented foxy-grin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet yah, Moka-chan!", he said, giving the Nice-Guy pose. She blushed at the nickname. "Well, see you later, Naruto-kun.", she said, as she left. He started walking back to his room. 'Well, I think I made my first friend.'

* * *

Over the next few days, Naruto and Moka started to become friends. It started when Moka needed to get food, and Naruto volunteered to help her carry the bags. Then, Naruto tried making lunch after they got home. Keyword: Tried. He burnt the grilled cheese into little black squares, and nearly burned down Moka's apartment. It was then decided by the two, Naruto was never to approach a stove again. Slowly, but surely, Naruto started to pull Moka out of the depression she was feeling since Tsukune left. And then it happened.

* * *

Moka was walking home from meeting with Gin-senpai, when she saw a flash of orange. She walked towards it, and saw, 'Naruto-kun's ... Fighting himself?! Wh-What's going on here?!', she thought, brain spinning.

Naruto had started a light workout, that turned into an all-out brawl, when one of his bunshin insulted his mother. Despite the flawed points of 1. He didn't even know his mother, and 2. He just made fun of his own mother, a giant brawl started. At first, it was just fist-fighting, but it evolved into pure chaos, and currently, there were jutsu, explosive tags (made personally by Naruto himself), and Rasengan's of all different elements being thrown around. Naruto had just pulled out an explosive tag, when he heard a voice. "N-Naruto-kun?! What's going on?!", Moka said, as she walked out from behind the trees. Naruto looked flabbergasted, nearly dropping the kunai with the explosive tag. "M-Moka-chan!? What are yo-", he was cut off, as a flaming Rasengan burned into the spot right next to him.

Getting pissed, he started flowing chakra into his tag. "OI! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION HERE!", he yelled to the dozen-or-so bunshin on the field. But, complications arose. The explosive tag he used, which created by him, had a defect in its sealing. So it did the most basic thing for defective explosives: it prematurely detonated. So, when Naruto looked down, he saw the tag almost burned out. "OH, SHI-", he cried out, as he flung it as fast as he could. It detonated right when it left his hand.

The explosion was enormous. The scattered bunshin on the field 'poofed' out of existence, hit by the blast. Moka was knocked down, but was otherwise unharmed. The real Naruto, on the other hand, got hit point-blank by the discharge. He was flown right over Moka, flying through four trees, before cracking the fifth in half, as it fell next to him. He knew already he broke a couple of ribs, and was pretty sure his arm was busted. There was a wound to his temple, which, while bleeding, was already clotting, due to the Kyuubi.

As Moka got up, she saw the smoke clear, and didn't see her new friend. "Naruto!? Where are you?!", she cried out. She heard coughing from behind her, and she rushed towards it, as she heard him, "I'm right here!", in a raspy voice.

He saw Moka come running up. He felt his ribs already snapping back into place. His arm was probably shattered, but it was fixable. Moka started panicking. "Oh my god! Are you ok!? You flew through four trees, and your bleeding, an-... and...", she said, starting to look strange. Naruto was confused at her change. She seemed like she was blushing, and distracted. "Moka? You're not hurt, are you?", he asked. "N-no, I'm fine. I-I think... but... that smell...", she mumbled, as she started to lean closer to him. Naruto started to crawl backwards, but got about five inches before his arm hurt, and propped himself up against the fallen tree. His ribs were fine now, and his arm was starting to feel workable now, but he was more worried about Moka.

She continued to get closer to him, her face about a foot away from his. Her eyes looked glazed over, and he thought he saw hunger in her eyes. But there was no way... Right? Now she sat on his stomach, stradelling his waist, her face about six inches from his, which started to heat up. She was getting closer and closer. He spoke up, his voice cracking, "M-Moka?! Wha-Wh-What're you doin'?", he barely got out. Her body was now pressed against his, one of her hands were on the ground, the other on his shoulder. Her face was only an inch or two away from his. 'Wh-What the?! Is she gonna kiss me!?', the blonde thought, as he shut his eyes and waited. He waited and felt... something painful. He looked and she was...

Biting his neck...

'... Wuh?', was all he could think of.

Finally, after about a minute, she pulled away from his neck. Two small holes were in the spot where she was at. 'D-D-DID S-SHE JUST SUCK MY BLOOD!?', he thought. She started to get off of him. He saw that she looked back to normal. So he asked what happened. In his own way.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? DID YOU JUST SUCK MY BLOOD!?", he screamed at her. She looked down shyly at the ground. "I'm sorry, it's just, I haven't had any for a week, and it just called to me... I hope your ok.", she said. He looked at her, dumbfounded. "Why do you need blood?", he asked, completely in the dark. "Well, you see, I'm a vampire.", she said.

"... Say what now?", he asked. She nodded. He nodded. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Well, thats it. I hope its a good idea. I really need the R&R's, so please...

Read and Review. i could really use the criticism.


	2. Inner Beings

Well, here's the second chapter. I'm so happy, people seem to like this idea.

now to answer a question

D-FireX: Yes, I will have much more powerful enemies than just the students there. Might add some enemies of Kyuubi, or something i think up in the future, but yeah, he's too powerful for those students. thanks for the concern.

so here yah go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire, else I'd be making money off this.

* * *

The Fox and The Vampire

Ch. 2

Inner Beings

Uzumaki Naruto awoke to see he was in what looked to be a hospital. All at once, the memories of earlier, coupled with the pain in his arm, and a huge migrane, hit him like a deer hit by a car. He sat up and cringed, as the light burnt his eyes, and he quickly shut them. He heard a surprised gasp, and a voice he didn't know followed. "Young man, you should be out for another day or two, what with the concussion you've sustained.", the nurse, he guessed, said. He started to get up, and opened his eyes. "It's alright, I've always been a fast healer. How long have I been out for?", he asked her.

"You've been out for about 4 hours now. Your friend with the pink hair was worried sick. She's waiting outside. I'll get her if you want, but you should stay in be-Hey, what are you doing?!", she cried, as she saw him getting up. He noticed his arm was in a sling. That wouldn't last. As he walked out of the hospital, he saw Moka, talking with that same guy from the class room, and a little girl. When she noticed Naruto, she ran over to him, subsequently glomping him, throwing them to the ground, and smacking his bad arm on the ground, elliciting a yelp from him. "GAAAAAAAAACK!!", he yelped.

"Naruto-kun! Are you ok? The doctor said you wouldn't even wake up for a couple days.", Moka cried, not knowing, when they landed, her knee landed on his crotch. As she was leaning forward... well, yeah, I'm that sadistic. Moka looked at his face, noticing his look of pain. "What's wrong?", she asked. Naruto responded in a high-pitch voice, "Y-Your knee...", he got out, before she gasped and jumped up. Finally free from the pain, he clutched his jewels, as she bowed and apologized again and again.

After shaking off the crippling pain, Moka introduced Naruto to the two. "Naruto-kun, this is Morioka Ginei, and this is Sendo Yukari.", at this, the young witch waved her hand with a smile on her face. "Gin-senpai, Yukari-chan, this is Uzumaki Naruto.", Moka finished, which Naruto grinned and saluted. Gin nodded towards him, "Yo.", he said. "Hello, Naruto-san.", the witch said. The shinobi grinned, "Nice to meet yah, Yukari-chan.", he said. After the brief meeting, Gin went off, saying something about reading the master's work, while pulling out a little orange book (at this, Naruto truly realized how far Jiraiya's influential books went.).

The three walked towards the dorms. The younger girl started to ask questions about himself, which he answered without exposing himself. Moka just watched him, seemingly in deep thought. None of them saw the two figures standing next to the building, watching them. "Brother, what are we going to do to that gu-", the smaller one tried to say, as the larger one cut him off, "What else, brother. We'll kill him for messing with our Moka-chan.", he finished. As they started snickering, Naruto turned towards where they were, seeing nothing. 'Hmmm... I coulda sworn I heard voices over there. Oh well.", he said, mentally shrugging.

* * *

After getting to the dorm (which he learned Yukari lived at too), Moka invited him into her room. She sat down on her bed, while he opted to stand. Then, she asked the question that had been bugging her since she saw him a few hours ago. "Um... Naruto-kun? I was wondering, wha-"

"What I was doing, right?", he said, cutting her off. She nodded, placing her hands in her lap. He sighed. "Well, since you told me you were a vampire, I guess I should tell you. I'm actually a shinobi.", he said. She blinked in surprise. "A... shinobi? So, then, your not a monster?", she asked. "Well... not exactly.", he said, laughing at the end. "Well, then, how did you create all those clones, if your human?", she asked, this time with a piercing stare, making him cringe.

"W-well, I used my Kage Bunshin technique. It's a jutsu.", he said. At her confused look, he explained as well as he could, which only served to confuse her further. He sighed. "Wait here a sec.", he said, walking out of her room. She heard his door open and close, followed by a lot of clangs and thumps. An explosion made her start to sweat, before she heard the door to his room open and close. He appeared, slightly charred, but otherwise fine. She asked, "What ha-"

"You don't wanna know.", Naruto said, placing a bag in front of her. She opened it to find some scrolls. She began to read the first, entitled 'The Basics Of Chakra: Teachers' Edition'. Naruto inwardly smirked. 'Thank god Gama-ojisan told me to bring scrolls with the basics. Iruka-sensei was so pissed.', he thought, as he started snickering. Moka looked up, but kept reading. After about ten minutes of her asking him some questions about certain things, she closed the scroll. "Do you mind if I keep these, Naruto-kun? I mean, if you need them, it's fine but...", she said.

"Oh, no problem, I probably won't need them anyways.", he said, "And if I do, your right next door.", finished, grinning. She smiled. Naruto then took on a thinking state. After a minute of just staring at Moka, who began fidgetting under the stare, he finally opened his mouth. "I forgot to ask, what is that on your neck, Moka-chan?", he asked. A sweatdrop appeared behind Moka's head. 'He took that long to think of that?', she thought, before answering.

"Oh, well, it's a rosary. Whenever it's removed, it lets out my vampire power. I turn into an evil being.", she said. Naruto kept looking at her. Finally, he responded. "W-Well... so a vampire is a powerful thing?", he asked, to which Moka gained two more sweatdrops. "Um, what do you know about monsters, Naruto-kun?", she asked. "...Um... not much.", he said. Moka proptly face-faulted at that.

The next two hours were spent between the two teaching the blonde about the academy and its residents. Yukari even stopped by, helping with some of the learning. Afterwards, Naruto said goodnight to both, and went back to his room, where he proptly fell on the ground, falling asleep right there.

The next day, all three went out, exploring the large school. Naruto kept glancing back, feeling like they were being followed, but kept shrugging it off, blaming it on being in a new area. Their very real followers stuck to hiding behind or in objects. 'Dammit, that guy is good, he knows we're here. We gotta be careful with this guy looking over his shoulder all the time', Stalker #1 whispered to #2.

* * *

Soon, Yukari left to finish a tutoring lesson with many students wanting extra help. "Being the smartest of the grade is a burden sometimes...", she sighed, before leaving. Naruto and Moka were headed back to the dorm, when Naruto felt something very familiar happen.

"GET DOWN!", he yelled, pushing the girl to the ground, as he pulled a kunai from his pocket, deflecting two spikes that were aimed for him. He got down in a stance for a second volley, but relaxed a little when two men walked out from the brush. 'Fools. They had the advantage of surprise.', he thought.

"Heh, seems like you have some skill, blocking my spikes like that.", the taller one said, "I feel a little merciful today, so I'll give you a chance. Leave Moka alone, and never associate with her again, and maybe I'll just break an arm or two.", he finished, the smaller one nodding his head, "Wow, how generous of you, brother.", the small one said. The big one shrugged while shaking his head, "Well, what can I say? I'm a nice guy. Now, beat it, man, before I take my offer back.", the big one said.

Naruto grinned. "Y'know, that is a tempting offer.", he said, making Moka gasp. "But I'm gunna have to pass. Assholes like you, who think they can control whatever a person does, really piss me off.", he said, before pulling out another kunai, hurling them both at the men. Both guys jumped to the ground, the knives missing their heads by inches. "Grrrr... Damn you...", the older one said. Then, they started to change.

The older one transformed into a turtle-like creature, with a giant shell with spikes on it (think Bowser, but no red hair, and not that transformed). The younger one turned into a lion-like monster, with a mane, claws, and tail (like a werewolf, but a lion, not a wolf.). Naruto saw the turtle grin. "Heh, look what you did, now you made us transform. Now you'll have to die, dumbass!", the turtleman said, before charging. At least, that's what Naruto thought he was doing. 'Damn, this guy cannot move at all..', Naruto thought, as he avoided the turtlemans' strikes, just by bending left and right.

"Brother! Go, kill him!", the older one panted, obviously not built for attacking. The werelion growled, and lunged for the boy, almost at shinobi speed. Almost, as Naruto jumped out of the way, dodging the first slash, but not expecting the werelion to recover so fast. He was sliced in the shoulder, but keeping the thing on its toes, as he pulled a kunai out and slashed forward, making the creature jump back.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?!", Moka yelled. "Doin' fine, just stay back!", he replied, dodging another strike from the lionman. Moka stepped back, but felt scaly arms surround her. "Well, what do we have here? The fair Moka-chan, hmmmm...", the turtleman said, who got behind Moka while she watched Naruto fight. Moka struggled, but was easily overpowered. "NARUTO-KUN, WATCH OUT!", she yelled, as he looked up. "Oh, shi-", he got out, before getting axe kicked right in the head. The older brother had a smug smile on. "Hah, like he could have ever-... What the hell?", he said, confused, as 'Naruto' turned into a puff of smoke.

* * *

The people in the clearing heard laughter. "Hehehe, y'know, I gotta admit, I'm rather surprised. I gotta give you two credit, I didn't expect you to beat my kage bunshin. Impressive.", they heard, as Naruto appeared in a tree, clapping. "So, I applaud you. But this, my friends, is where the plot thickens...", he said, as a ball of energy appeared in his hands. Turtleman threw Moka to the side, and leaned forward. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!", he yelled, as a volley of spikes shot from his back, headed for the blonde. Dodging them, Naruto ran towards the three, avoiding being impaled by the flying spikes. As the werelion got close, Naruto smirked, as he shoved the energy orb forward.

"RASENGAN!", he cried, as the werelion was hit, right in the stomach. Its eyes widened, as it exploded forward from the force of the attack, snapping a tree in half. "BROTHER!", the turtleman yelled. As he was still in range of the spikes, he kept weaving in between them, to get to Moka. As he was almost there, the turtleman decided to pull a new trick: exploding spikes. As it impacted right where his feet were, it exploded, vaulting him into the air. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. While falling, he felt something in his hands, and held on to it. Then, he felt the ground, in all of its painful glory, hit his whole body. There wasn't even a bounce. Just SPLAT!

As he started to get up, he noticed what was in his hand. "A... A cross?", he muttered. As he got up, he was thrown to the ground again, this time by power. Pure power. As he looked up, he saw it emanating from Moka. Then it clicked, and he remembered what Moka had said before. Her power was sealed by a rosary. So when he pulled it off... 'Oh, I think I made a boo-boo.'.

As he watched, she started to change. Her hair changed from vibrant pink to sleek silver. Her eyes changed to slitted red. Her ass- he blushed at this... Her breas- the blush got deeper... Most of all was the sheer, raw power. It was suffocating. Unconciously, he tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra, also waking the demon.

* * *

**"Hmmmmmmm... What?... Wait a sec, what the hell, kit? What is this power coming from? KIT, DAMMIT, TALK TO ME HERE!"**, the lord of hell yelled in Naruto's mind, giving him a migraine. "Owwww... well well, if it isn't his royal fuzziness. Had a nice sleep, Oh Foxy One?", Naruto said smugly, appearing in front of the cage. The fox gained a tick. **"INGRATE! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU, FOOLISH MORTAL!"**, the kitsune yelled, throwing his claws out, missing by inches. "Ha. So what's up furball?", he asked, sitting on the ground. **"Fool. What is that power coming from? It's potent, almost as powerful as you with three of my tails. But it is wild, unguided. At its current state of control, you could take it down without my aid."**, the lord of fuzzy asked. "Huh? Um, it's coming from my friend. It's that powerful?", the kid asked. The fox widened its eye for a second, before it centered on him. **"Do not misunderstand, human. I do not mean it's powerful enough to challenge myself, but it is the strongest I have felt since being sealed into your foolish self."**, the fox said, **"You must be wary of this being. It gives off malicious intent. And I do not wish to transfer you my power just yet."**, it finished.

* * *

Before Naruto could question it, he was thrown from his mind. As he scratched the back of his head, he looked around. Seeing that the turtleman now had his head inside a tree, it looked like the fight was over. He saw the new Moka standing nearby, watching him. "What were you doing, human? You were just sitting there, staring into space.", she asked coldly. He looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Why do you need to know?", he said, annoyed she just demanded something from him. She started to approach him. When she reached him, she yanked him up by the collar, holding him in the air.

"Do not be so smug, fool. You couldn't comprehend my power.", she said arrogantly. Naruto smirked, before quickly creating a Rasengan, and shoving it into her stomach. She lurched forward, hitting a tree. He stood, dusting himself off. "You got some really conceited thoughts about yourself, and it's beginning to piss me off.", he said, with a smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes. "Foolish human.", she said, before blurring to his left, sending a vicious roundhouse kick to his ribs. As he went flying, she said, "Know your place.".

She watched, as in midair, he puffed into smoke, before she felt a surge of energy from her right. She turned, to see him crouched, with what appeared to be wind around his right fist. As he struck, he called out, "Know yours. _Sennin Batsu: Kaze no Genkotsu_!", before striking her in the gut, which tore a hole in her shirt, and sent her flying into a tree, this time snapping it in half. Before she got up, she felt two blades, one on her throat, and another pointed at her heart. She looked to see his face a few inches from hers. "Do you concede?", he asked, smirking. She looked at him... and laughed, before taking the rosary from his hand. She attached it to the chain around her neck, before leaning up and biting his neck. He dropped the kunai. The action was so unexpected, he didn't even blush.

After she finished, she looked at him. "Your blood is as good as _his._ No, it's even better.", she said, closing her eyes. Before his eyes, her hair started to change back to pink. When she opened her eyes, they were back to a sage green. She looked at their position, and blushed. Suddenly, a frying pan came out of nowhere, smacking him in the head. As he fell, he had one thought. 'Wow, I haven't been at this school for a day, and I've been knocked out twice.', afterwhich, he fell unconcious.

The next ten minutes were spent with Yukari yelling, kicking, and pelting his body with various objects, saying how it was unforgivable that he would take Moka out here and do explicit things with her, with Moka pleading for her to stop.

Well, thats it. thanks for reading, next chapter should be out soon.

Read and review, thank yo-gets hit in head ow, what was that for?

**Kyuubi: That was for mocking me, human.**


	3. In Flames

Well, heres the third chappie. Hope you like it!

--

The Fox and The Vampire

Ch. 3

In Flames

--

Uzumaki Naruto was annoyed. First, he was transfered to a school of monsters, in the middle of butt-fucking nowhere. Then, he had to deal with some little screwball-fucks that had a love complex with his dormmate. Lastly, he had to use up a good amount of chakra to fight said dormmate's pissed-off, bitchy, stuck-up, I'm-so-much-better-than-you-cuz-I'm-a-vampire side.

So, when he left his dream, which was filled with women good enough to drool over, he was kinda pissed to be back to reality. There was only two good things. One: he was in his apartment, which he knew it was his because of that flame mark on the ceiling from that napalm tag he was designing. Two: the beautiful girl napping in the recliner to the right of his bed.

As he got up, he saw two scrolls in her lap. One was the basics of chakra he lent her yesterday. The other, surprisingly, was the scroll on the Bijuu he brought with him, on orders of the Kyuubi. It was, in his words, to educate him in the truth of humanity. He thought that was a load of bull. He took the scrolls from her and placed them on his table.

He thought about taking her to her room, but he didn't have a key, and he really didn't want her waking up to find his hands all over her. '_Not that I wouldn't want to... I mean, she's too gorgeous... Oh god, I just wanna tap tha-NO! Bad Naruto, bad train of thoughts.', _he thought, slapping himself both mentally and physically.

He decided to go explore the school some more, so he left a note on his door for Moka. Then, after taking his jacket off and putting his bandana on, he left.

--

As he walked from his dorm, he saw Yukari, who walked over to him. "Hello, Naruto-san.", she greeted. He grinned, "Hey, Yukari-chan. I was just taking a walk around the school, you wanna come?", he asked, to which she said yes. "So, Yukari-chan, what grade are you in? Starting your first year of high school?", he asked her. She smiled. "No, I'm actually in the same grade as you.", she said. "Ah, the same grade as m-... WHA!?", Naruto screeched, getting bug-eyed. "But your, like, so much younger than me!".

"Yes, I am, but I'm actually one of the smartest people in this school.", she said. After calming down, he started asking questions about her, like where she was from and such. She answered them all happily. He then thought about something. "So, if this is a monster school, what type are you, Yukari-chan?", he asked. "I'm actually a witch. We're like hybrids of humans and monsters. I can use magic, watch!", she said excitedly, as she summoned a metal tub that hit Naruto in the head. She turned around to see him in a crumpled heap. She started laughing at him. "Don't laugh, it's not funny!", he yelled, even though he started to laugh himself.

As he got up, he noticed a guy shoving Yukari to the ground. Then, he started to notice the people around him, sneering and whispering insults about her.

_Half-breed..._

_Garbage..._

_Not worthy of respect..._

He saw Yukari getting up, grabbing his hand, a smile on her face. He knew it was fake, being that he used it before. Many times before. "Let's go somewhere else, Naruto-san.", she said, dragging him away from the scene. After they were a good length away, he stopped. She looked back at him, seeing the seriousness in his face.

"Yukari-chan, why did those people-", he started to say, but she cut him off. "Witches are looked down upon in normal society. It's natural, being half-breeds of humans and monsters.", she said, a sad smile on his face. He looked surprised. '_She... she's an outcast, like me... I thought she was just a brat, but... she knows what pain is. What it's like to be hated.', _he thought.

She looked at him. "Oh, yeah, Naruto-san, what type are you?", she asked. He looked at her, shaken from his thinking. "Eh? What?", he asked. She repeated herself. _'Oh, shit! I forgot about a cover-up for myself! Shit, shit! What the hell am I gonna do!?', _he thought. '_Wait a sec. I could say that I'm a kitsune. That might work...', _he thought.

He then heard the great fox in his head. **"Not a good idea, kit. Here, in this realm, fox demons are widely feared. You might scare off your new friend here. But, hey, seeing as you don't ever listen to me, go ahead and be the terror of this school.", **the lord of demons said._ "Ok, I got the point. No posing as a kitsune_", he said to the demon.

He looked up from speaking with the demon, to find Yukari waving her hand in front of him. "Naruto-san, are you alright?", she asked him. "Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just a little distracted for a sec.

He was going to say something on the fly, when a rock came out of nowhere, and pegged him square in the eye. "AAAAAAAAUGH!", he screamed, as comical tears went down his face. He saw a few guys standing around them, including the guy who shoved Yukari to the ground. He saw her looking at them, fear in her eyes. She unconciously started to grab onto his whole arm.

The thugs' leader started to talk some shit, Naruto didn't care about who they were, the only part that he heard was, "So step away from the filth beside you, new guy, and we'll let you go peacefully.", the guy said. He looked down, and walked away, making Yukari start to tear up. The leader started to chuckle, "Heh, good choice.", he said, as his cohorts started taunting her, and throwing things at her.

He saw them throw rocks, sticks, anything they could get they're greasy hands on. Their leader even threw eggs at her. He saw one pour some kind of drink on her. He saw her crying, but he was pretty sure it wasn't from the insults and objects. He was sure it was because he had walked away. And he couldn't take it anymore. As he started tapping into the fox's chakra, the great beast only muttered one thing.

**"Oh, kit. You are a fool."**

--

The leader didn't know what happened. He was just calling her a bitch, and was about to throw another egg at her, when he felt an enormous amount of killer intent, before he felt crippling pain in his gut, before he looked up. He would never forget those cold, red, slitted eyes for the rest of his life, if he even made it out of this alive.

Naruto just stared, before he kneed the man in the face, making him fly into the air. He disappeared from the onlookers' faces, re-appearing in front of the guy, where he proceeded to drive fist after fist into the guys' stomach, all at lightning-fast speeds. Naruto disappeared again, appearing behind him, elbowing him in the spine. All cringed, when they heard an audible snap, signalling his spine split in two.

Naruto then disappeared for the third time, re-appearing in front of the man. He roughly grabbed his face, and, descending fast, slammed his head into the ground, creating a crater around them. As Naruto got up, he looked at the other three. Another catastrophic wave of killing intent washed over them, freezing them in their tracks. Even Yukari, who was crumpled on the ground, was terrified.

When he spoke, he spoke in a shattered voice, when compared to his normal, optimistic voice. It was his own voice, and another, more demonic voice. **"So, who's next?", **he questioned. One, to the right of Yukari, made a slight move forward. Next second, his arm snapped behind him, as he was flipped over Naruto's back, and was slammed into the ground, forming another crater.

**"Any more takers?", **Naruto questioned. The two left shook their heads. Naruto smirked, showing off his fangs. **"Good. Now, I want my point clear,", **he said, appearing in front of both, grabbing them by they're necks, **"If you EVER come near Yukari-chan again, I will rip you to shreds, making what I did to them", **pointing behind himself to their downed comrades, **"Look like an insult of words.", **he said. They nodded, terrified. He dropped them to the ground. **"Now go.", **he said, seeing them flee.

Yukari looked at him, noticing a spiked tail appear above him. "NARUTO, WATCH OUT!", she yelled, but was too late, as it hit him square in the gut, sending him rocketing into a tree, snapping it. The leader got out of the crater, now having scales on his face and body. "Damn you. You think you're hot shit, huh? Well, I'll put you in your pla-", he said, but was cut off, when he was yanked by his tail, and slammed into the trees, destroying most with his face. Naruto finished, by grabbing his head, and smashing him, head-first, into a boulder. **"Shut up.", **he said.

Yukari looked amazed. He looked perfectly fine. She was sure he would have been stabbed through the stomach by the spikes. He walked up to her, his eyes locking onto hers'. She took in his changes, as his hair was more wild than she thought was possible. His whisker marks had gotten more defined, and it looked like he had fangs. He also had a set of claws. But, most striking were his eyes. Slitted, blood red. Cold and merciless. But, she watched, as they dissolved back into his normal, ocean blue ones.

He kneeled on the ground. "I know what it's like, being hated. Sixteen years ago, the great bijuu lord, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked my home. It was sealed into me, but along with the beast, the hate and scorn of the village went with it. I became the pariah for the sorrow and loss of the villagers. But, like you, I found friends I could trust in. Please, I would be honored if you would be my friend, Yukari-chan.", he said.

When there was no response, he looked up, seeing she was not there. Instead, he heard crying on his shoulder. "N-No, the honor's all m-mine.", she said, sniffling. He embraced her in a hug, a small smile on his face. After the touching moment, they both stood, and started walking back to the dorm, Yukari asking about his past adventures, which he told delightedly, vividly and overexaggeratedly. Yukari just laughed, a true smile on her face.

--

A few days past, and things quieted down for a little while. Moka and Yukari took turns showing Naruto around the school, introducing him to people and teachers. Nekonome-sensei had knocked him to the ground, smelling the fish he cooked for that days lunch (outside of course). Ririko-sensei had sensed how utterly clueless he was, and offered extra lessons to him, to which he passed out from bloodloss on the spot, Moka having to drag him away.

Life went on, perfectly normal for the trio. At least, until she appeared, anyways. A little older than Yukari, but younger than Moka, Shuzen Kokoa was like a defective bomb dropped on Naruto's life, that only detonated when he got up enough courage to get near it. The whole affair started a week ago.

--

_Gigantoid Flashback that I'm not going to put in Italics..._

"So, when does the semester start?", Naruto asked. "In about two weeks, I believe. Why?", Moka replied. Naruto had a thoughtful pose, which looked weird on him. "Because, I was thinking, since the buses stop when the semester starts, maybe I could get to see the human world.", Naruto said. "But, aren't you from the human world, Naruto-san?", Yukari asked. Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm actually on a hidden continent. I've never been off of it before now.", he said.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, with killer intent. Before anything happened, he grabbed Moka, right before a mace came down on his leg, sending Moka flying into a bush, and him into the cement. He poofed into smoke, freaking the attacker out. He appeared behind her, a kunai to her throat. "Who the hell are you?!", he yelled, before she punched him in the stomach, sending him into a nearby tree, snapping it in two ( I really like killing trees, don't I?). The mace changed into a sword, before she thrusted it into the tree, where he was a second ago. He came out of the tree, and flew through hand seals, before yelling, _"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!", _as a group of small fireballs flew from his mouth. His wasn't nearly as strong as Sasuke's, but it worked.

The girl jumped away, as he landed. They both stared at each other. Naruto called out, "Who are you?". She grinned, "Shuzen Kokoa. You?", she said, slipping into a stance, while her sword changed into a spear. He grinned, as he grabbed a kunai and three shuriken. "Uzumaki Naruto. Now prepare to get your ass handed to you!", he said, starting to charge.

--

I'm a bitch, aren't I?

Well, Its like four in the morning, so I'll start on the next chapter in the morning.

Read & Review, thank you!


	4. The Assault

Hey there, everybody. The Orion Pendant-Masta here, coming back to yah witha new chappie

Hope you enjoy!

--

The Fox and The Vampire

Ch. 4

The Assault

--

The two were in two different conditions of exhaustion. The male didn't have a scratch, and looked fresh and ready to fight. The female, however, looked completely drained. She had small wounds on her whole body. Yet, none of them were from the knife the male used. To the untrained eye, they looked like they were just standing there. But, to one that had experience in the martial arts, the two combatants were gauging each others strength, both waiting for the other to make a move. When the male shifted his right foot slightly, the female struck. She swung her spear at his chest, the male just jumping back to avoid it, before he threw a knife at her. She spun her spear butt around to block it, before continuing on her assault. But no matter what she did, she couldn't hit him.

'_Why can't I hit him!?', _Kokoa thought, as another stab from her spear was parried by the mans' knife. _'I just can't get a hit in! He hasn't even made to hit me yet. Worst of all, he's got that smug grin on his face!', _she thought, getting even angrier. Naruto just had the same grin on his face as when they started. _'Heh, this girl's got some spunk.', _he thought, bouncing another hit to the right, her whole body falling with it.

Naruto jumped back to get in position, before he felt a surge of power coming from the girl. When she looked up, her eyes were a slitted blood red. _'She's a vampire, too?', _he thought. She started to grin. "So, you think you're all that, huh? Well, let's make a bet. If I win, you have to teach me how you were able to do those elemental attacks from before.", Kokoa said, confident in her abilities.

"Kokoa, stop. He's just a normal person, he can't defend against you!", Moka cried out. See, she didn't know what happened between the blonde and her other half, and Naruto and Yukari decided to keep his 'condition' a secret. So, she was just worried about Naruto's safety. She just didn't understand when Kokoa issued that challenge, why Naruto's grin got even bigger.

_'A bet, huh? Alrighty then, lesse, what do I want?... hmmm... got it.', _"Ok, but when I win, you have to stay in my room for a week, undergoing my version of my sensei's 'Training From Hell'.", Naruto said, with an evil grin on his face. Kokoa soon smirked at his confidence. "Deal.", she said, before blurring out of sight.

Suddenly, there was a spear in his right thigh, while she punched him in the gut, sending him flying into a brick wall, bashing a hole into it. She smirked. "Ha, I win. Now about tha-", she said, before she saw a bluish light coming from the smoking hole. Then, she heard, '_Raiton: Tenka Kyanon no Jutsu!', _before a streak of lightning shot out. She barely had time to turn to the side, before it shot by, completely annihilating a line of trees.

As she looked in awe at the carnage, Kokoa remembered she was fighting someone. So she turned back to the enemy, and came face-to-face with Uzumaki Naruto. Upside down. Floating in the air. She was so stunned, she didn't do anything when he called out _'Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!', _before she was hit by a burst of air. She collided into a tree, ripping it out from the roots. She lay on the trunk, dazed. Naruto walked up, smirking. "I win. We start tomorrow.", he said, before picking her up bridal-style, walking to his dorm, with the other girls in tow.

--

As they were walking to the dorm, Moka explained to him that she was her younger half-sister. _'Well, that explains it.'_, he thought. He looked down at the girl, who seemed to have lost conciousness during the way. '_She's pretty cute. When she's, y'know, not trying to slice your head off.', _he thought.

--

After laying her on his bed, he told the other two girls he would be back in a sec. He ran up the stairs to an empty room. He proceeded to pick the lock, and stole a matress. He then created three clones. One to help lighten the load, the others to grab another one. The four ran back to his room, where Moka and Yukari were confused about what he was doing with two, until he answered it. "Because, her back will be killing her, when she's done with my training."

"So, you plan on going through with that bet, Naruto-kun?", Moka asked, to which he nodded. So, during the rest of his day, he found and 'requisitioned' some sheets and pillows from upstairs. Moka stopped by later with Kokoa's things. He thanked her, as she left to meet with Gin and Yukari. It was just him and Kokoa in the building. Or so he thought...

--

The night air was cut by the sound of 10 'fwishes'. They surrounded the dorm, casting a silencing jutsu around the area. "L4, you and L9 are to proceed to the rooftop and decend to the 4th level.", two nods of the head, two people left the group. "L6, you go through the bottom level with L7.", another two nods, another team left, "L3, L2, cover the 4th level from the sides.", another team left, "L5, L8, you will proceed with me to the actual target.", they nodded. "L1, you guard the rooftop, in case the target gets past L4 and L9.", one nod, one left. "Alright, lets go.", L1 said, before his team left.

--

Naruto was sitting there, making ramen, when he felt it. A small pulse of chakra, indicating some kind of shield. Or area-affecting jutsu. Either way, he released the seals inside the building, arming the traps he set there when he first arrived. He walked around to Kokoa, before sitting down on her bed. He looked at her prone form, before forming a bunshin to take her away. Before it could take three steps, however, his eyes widened. "GO!!", he shouted, before three shouts of '_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!' _sounded in the night, before three liquid dragons crashed through the window side of the room. The clone jumped out and into Moka's room, where he ran to her closet, and shut himself inside.

Naruto himself was swiped by one of the dragons, but moved quickly, catching the first enemy off-guard. He threw a punch to the shinobi's gut, which the man blocked, but didn't expect Naruto to try and knee him in the stomach. The man blocked that also, but forgot about Naruto's free arm, which the boy elbowed him in the face for. Naruto formed a clone, which grabbed the man and leapt out the window. When it was halfway down, the real one formed a seal. '_Bunshin Bakuha', _he called out, before the clone exploded, taking out part of the second floor.

Jumping back to avoid a hail of kunai, Naruto then engaged the remaining two. Dodging an axe kick, he sweeper-kicked the man, before jumping up to avoid the woman's sword stab. Falling, he aimed his knee into the mans' gut, keeling him over, before lashing out with his free leg, kicking the woman in the thigh. Grabbing the mans' head, he twisted it. Hearing an audible snap, he flipped around, grabbing an explosive kunai. Throwing it at the woman, he started making hand seals.

She ripped the kunai from the air, and tossed it back to him. He stopped his hand seals to throw it behind him, but it only made it a few feet before it detonated, throwing him forward. Pushing his hands in front of him, he saw a flash, before he felt sharp pain in his shoulder. He headbutted the woman, before pulling his own kunai out, and slitting her throat. Pulling the sword out of his shoulder, he heard screaming up above him. He smirked. '_Hah, I knew it. That guy ran into my napalm seal, I believe.', _he thought. He dropped the sword, before running out of his room.

He ran up the steps. When he exited the stairwell, he ducked back in, as he heard '_Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri no jutsu!', _as a jet of water ripped through the floor where he was a second before. The man yelled out, "The one you got was only a Chunin, though, you being here means you killed Shizoku, so I'm the only Jonin of the unit left. Just give up, kid, and I'll end your life quickly.", the man yelled. Naruto smirked, though the man couldn't see it. "Sorry, buddy, but I got too much to live for.", before forming handseals. '_Raiton: Gian', _he muttered, before jumping out, mouth filled with lightning. The mans' eyes widened, before forming handseals, and yelling '_Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!', _before a wall of water poured from his mouth. The lightning simply went right through the water wall, blasting the man into the next room. Naruto jumped through the hole, looking at the man. His whole front half of his body was charred black. Naruto jumped out again, before concentrating on the different chakra signatures. '_Ok, there's one on the roof, two below me, and tw- Oh, shit!', _he thought, before diving to the ground, as a sword swiped where his head was a second before.

Another came in from the room the dead jonin was in. Finishing his hand seals, he yelled '_Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu', _before expelling a stream of flame. Naruto, using his newfound Sennin abilities, punched a hole through the floor, having his hair singed as he fell. Regaining his senses, he leapt behind a wall, pulling out a napalm tag. Strapping it to his kunai, he heard one jump down. He threw the kunai, and heard the man ignite in flame. Naruto took the chance to run to the nearby kitchen. Hiding behind the counter, he heard the other man jump down. "Tsk, tsk. How ironic. He was efficient with fire, and he got killed by it.", the man said. Hearing a rustling in the kitchen, he pulled out his scimitar. Approaching the room, jumped around the corner. Looking around, he saw nothing. Nothing except the ball of kunai with a seal that had just been set off.

Naruto heard, from his position in the hallway, his trap spring. He walked in, seeing the mans' body riddled with kunai. He walked down the hallway, headed for the upstairs guard first.

--

Moka and Yukari were headed home from meeting with Gin-senpai, when they heard it: an explosion. They shared a worried look, before quickening their pace. When they saw their building, they were shocked to find a huge hole in the second floor, and three small holes in the fourth, more specifically, where Naruto's room was. They began to worry.

Suddenly, they saw a flash of light from the fifth floor. They saw two men on the side of the building: one busted through a window instantly, pulling his sword out, before disappearing. The second was more patient, forming what Moka recognized as hand seals. He then went through the destroyed window. They saw some lights and screams, then all went black and silent. Both in the building, and their conciousness, as two figures grabbed their prone forms from falling.

--

The roof guard was easy enough. This was probably his first, and last, important mission as a Chunin, as Naruto observed him shaking, and occasionally whimpering. Naruto moved out of the shadows, and snapped the mans' neck. He then concentrated on all chakra signatures in the area. He saw that the two guards were still on the ground, but there were two more signatures now. One gave off a normal aura, while the other gave off a slight, but powerful, evil one. '_Shit! They have Moka-chan, and most likely Yukari-chan, too.', _he thought. His clone was still with Kokoa, who, according to the reading, was wide awake now.

Naruto, after checking his supplies, ran down the side of the building, coating his feet with extra chakra, so as not to be heard. He gave off a huge chakra reading, but it didn't matter, as he saw one man standing there, not moving.

--

Kokoa watched in awe, from a nearby tree, as Naruto ran down the building at high speed, before slamming his knee into the back of the mans' head, most likely killing him instantly. He then whipped around, pulling small knives out, throwing them at the oncoming guard, hitting him in the chest and legs.

--

Naruto created two clones, which took the unconcious Moka and Yukari out of the building.The real Naruto slammed the mans' body into the ground. He saw the man start to lose conciousness, so he slapped him in the face. "Don't go to sleep on me now, I have questions. Who sent you?", he asked. The man chuckled, coughing up blood. "F-Fuck you!", the man said, spitting in Naruto's face. "It d-doesn't matter anyw-ways, y-you'll be dead in a sec-cond.", the man said. Naruto felt a spike of chakra, signalling at least 5 explosive tags. His eyes widened.

--

Kokoa watched as a giant explosion blew up right in Naruto's face. She screamed out, "NARUTO!", before noticing his clone disappeared. She felt tears fall from her face, without even knowing why. But, as the smoke cleared, she saw a reddish glow. Soon, when everything was visible, she saw him. Red aura around him, forming two long ears and a tail. She walked out of the bushes, getting closer to him. When she was about ten feet away, he turned around. His whisker marks had deepened, and his hands were now claws. His hair was even more wild than it normally was. But, most out of place, were the black marks around his eyes, that went down to his chin. That and his eyes themselves. They were a slitted, blood red.

His aura faded, as he turned back to normal. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. And grinned. "Heyya, sleepyhead.", he said, ruffling her hair. He then proceeded to fall face-first on the ground.

--

_Raiton: Tenka Kyanon no Jutsu - Lighting Release: Lightning Cannon Technique - Fires a bolt of electricity at the enemy_

_Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique - Shoots a jet of air at the enemy_

_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique - Forms a liquid dragon, firing it at the enemy_

_Bunshin Bakuha - Clone Explosion - Makes a clone explode_

_Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri no jutsu - Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Technique - Fires a water jet that slices through anything_

_Raiton: Gian - Lightning Release: False Darkness - Forms a bolt of lightning at the mouth, then fires at the enemy. Note: can only be negated by an equally powerful Raiton technique, such as Raikiri_

_Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu - Water Release: Water Encampment Wall - Forms water wall from mouth_

_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique - Fires a stream of flames at the enemy_

Well, thats the newest chapter. Next may be a day or two late, but I'll try my damndest to get it done fast. Read and review. Peace!


	5. Humble Abodes

Hello everyone. Its that time of year! Update time! YAY! This chapter, theres a new arrival to the group, and that arrival i-_gets smacked in the head-_

OWWW!

Moka: Don't tell them, they don't like spoilers. This isn't like Xbox Live.

Oh yeah, makes sense.

Ok, now to answer questions

Fallen-Ryu: He might, he might. But later, not now.

Nawaki no Shinobi :No, that wasn't his sage form, that was actually his One-tailed form. They said in the manga, that whenever he used the Kyuubi's chakra, the seal started to come more and more undone. So, now, even in just the one-tailed form, he gains the rings that are around the Kyuubi's eyes, which go down his face like Jiraiya's red marks, and his fangs and claws are much sharper. I'll try and draw his face, so you know what it looks like, but for now, use your imaginations.

Everybody who asked for a new update: I did this just for you people. Enjoy.

--

The Fox and The Vampire

Ch. 5

'Humble' Abodes

--

Uzumaki Naruto had just woken up, inside Moka's slightly damaged dorm room. He saw that Moka and Yukari were still out, being on two matresses, while Kokoa was on Moka's bed, passed out. He looked around, before jumping out the only damaged spot in the room: the 5-foot hole in the wall. His room was completely torn up. Three huge holes on the window-side wall, where the water dragons burst through, plus a much larger one, where his reflected explosive kunai detonated. A hole in the opposite wall, where one of the dragons went through, plus one in the floor, from the same cause. He saw the corpses of the jonin and the woman. Creating two clones, he ordered them to take them to the ground floor, while he went down the hallway.

Creating two more clones, he had them carry out the charred corpse of the napalm victim and the pincussioned man. He then jumped up through the hole in the roof, where he punched through. He made a clone to pick up the electrocuted jonin, while he walked up to the top. He grabbed the newbie's body and threw it down, before jumping off himself, landing in a tree. He hopped out, and looked at the dead bodies, while his clones disappeared. As he inspected them, he saw that all but one were from Kirigakure no Sato. "Why the hell would Kiri-nin want me dead? It doesn't make any sense.", he muttered to himself. **"Because your ugly?", **the Kyuubi said. "Shut up, yah damn furball.", he said to himself, blocking out curses and death threats from the demon lord.

He looked at the oddball of the bunch, an Otogakure nuke-nin. "That just makes it weirder. I know Orochimaru would want me dead, but he's dead, and this dude is a rebel.", the boy said out loud. Sighing, he piled them up, taking their headbands for proof, before forming hand seals. _'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu', _he called out, before incinerating the bodies. He then took the headbands, and stuffed them in a containment scroll. He then took up the problem at hand, with a calm, controlled demeanor.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I GONNA LIVE?!"

--

Later that day (Naruto had let the girls sleep, and set up chakra sensory tags around the school), the group explained what happened to the Board Chairman. Well, in reality, Naruto came up with a lie in front of the girls.

"So your saying a group of monsters took the whole dorm hostage, and you fought them off?", the chairman asked. Naruto nodded. The whole area was still for a few seconds, before the man nodded. "Well then, you have my thanks, Uzumaki-san. Could I speak with you in private?", the chairman said, getting up, and motioning to a door across the room. Naruto felt uncomfortable, but complied.

When the door closed, the chairman instantly turned around. "Ok, enough with the charade, I already know who and what you are.", the man said, catching Naruto off guard. "What I want to know is, what are highly trained assassins doing on my campus?", the man asked. Naruto was silent, before he realized he should speak. "U-Um, well, you see, that's where the problem lies. The shinobi were from Kirigakure no Sato, and my village is allied with them. So, I'm afraid, I don't know what could have provoked such an attack.", Naruto explained. The man nodded. "This is indeed a problem. For now, I think it's best if you keep your true self secret, besides who already knows. I presume you've already set traps around the school? They won't harm my students, will they?", the man asked.

"N-No, sir. They're designed to react to chakra being molded, so there shouldn't be any problems.", the boy said. The man nodded, as he motioned to the door. As they came out, the chairman started to speak. "Alright, Akashiya-san, your dorm room will be fixed by today, but I'm afraid Uzumaki-san will have to find new lodgings for the next week or so.", the man said, before sending them out of the office.

--

"Great, where the hell am I going to find another room?", Naruto grumbled, leaning against a tree, looking at the ground. Kokoa had gone to her own room, which was on the undamaged third floor of the building. Moka and Yukari had disappeared, saying something about 'them' finally arriving. As he sensed someone approaching, he looked up. There, right in front of him, was another beautiful girl. But, she was much different than Moka. This girl had lavender hair, with eyes that were almost as blue as his. She had a light complexion, and a great body. _'Hers aren't as big as Moka-chans, but they're not half-ba- HEY, DAMMIT! GET OFF THAT SUBJECT! BAD NARUTO! DAMN YOU, ERO-SENNIN!', _he thought.

As a certain mega-perv laughed on in Heaven, the girl spoke. "Up here, blondy.", she said, as Naruto finally realized he had been staring at her chest for the last minute. He cringed, waiting for pain, as usual, but was surprised when it didn't come. He looked up at her, and saw her hand turn to ice, as she punched him into a poor, defenseless tree. There it was. Good old pain. The only thing different was that she didn't actually look mad, just... Well, that was the thing. She just looked neutral. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth.

"You can stay at my place, if you want. Moka said your place was destroyed.", she said. If there was anything he thought she would say at that point, it wasn't that. "U-Um, ... Yeah, sure. If it's no trouble.", he said. "No, not really.", she said, walking away. "Thank you, ... Hey, wait-", he started as she cut him off. "It's Shirayuki Mizore. You're a little slow, aren't you?", she asked. "Well, I-... HEY!", he yelled, running up beside her, "Where is your room anyways?", he asked.

"It's on the seventh floor of your building. You'll know which one it is.", she said, as she continued on. Naruto looked at her form, before his eyes settled on her behind. He blushed. '_I swear, Ero-sennin, if you're not really dead, I will KILL YOU!'_

--

As she started moving things around for the workers, Moka noticed Mizore coming back. She walked up to her. "Um, Mizore-san. I need to ask you somethi-", she was saying, before being cut off. "You want to ask me if Uzumaki Naruto can stay with me, right? Well, I already extended my invitation to him.", she said. At Moka's confused look, she sighed. "I overheard your conversation outside the Chairmans' office.", she said.

--

Naruto started walking back to the dorm, when he heard a flutter of wings. Out of the sky, came a messenger hawk, with the Konoha insignia on the side of the tube. It landed right on his outstretched arm. He hurried home, well, as fast as you can with a hawk digging its talons into your shoulder.

When he reached his half-room, he grabbed a chair for the hawk to sit on, as he opened the tube, and took the message out. Moka had come out to talk to him, when she saw the bird. "Um, Naruto-kun, you do know there's a bird on your chair, right?", she asked. He nodded, opening the scroll. Inside, were four notes.

--

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_How are you? Are you settled in yet? What's it like, outside of the Elemental Countries? I wish I was there, I bet its a great experience. We're only allowed to write a short message, so I'll just say this: Watch out for the second hawk. Its kinda mean. It's got our packages. And be careful. You're gonna have a big surprise coming your way in a day or two._

_Miss you, Haruno Sakura._

_--_

"HAHA! Sakura-chan misses me! Yes!", Naruto cried, doing a little dance. Moka looked strangely at him. He finally noticed her look. "Oh, these are letters from home.", he said. "Now, next letter.", he said, placing Sakura's on the kitchen table.

--

_To The Dobe,_

_Hey, dumbass. How's it been? Things here are quiet without you to mess it up. Quite nice, actually. And, trust me, I will get you back for that. Big time. I can't even get the paint off. And the fanclub is tearing up at the wall, trying to dig it off with their nails, apparently._

_Don't die, cuz I know you've gotten in trouble already, Uchiha Sasuke._

_--_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I can't believe he still can't figure out how to get it off!", he cried, this time in hilarity. At Moka's questioning look, he responded. "That was from my best friend. Right before I left, I went to his house, and spray-painted, 'Emo, Gay, and Proud of it!' on his house, with this special type of paint.", he said, snickering through the whole explaination. "Alrighty, next."

--

_To My Eternal Rival,_

_YOSH!! How have you been, Naruto-kun? Are you training still? Do not slouch in your training, for I, the Green Beast of Konoha, will beat you in a fair fight, with both of our youths shining brightly!! _(Naruto sweatdropped here, as there was a small doodle of Lee, striking the Nice-Guy pose) _Please, accept this gift, so that, when you return, we may battle again, as equal experts of hard work._

_May your flames of youth shine like a thousand suns, Rock Lee._

_--_

"Ugh, even in a letter, Bushy-Brows still has too much energy.", he muttered, as Moka laughed at the little doodles of Lee and Gai all over the paper. "Last, but not least."

--

_Yo, Naruto._

_Don't mess up out there. Remember, your representing Konoha, even if it is secretly. I sent two items. One is a scroll of techniques you might find useful. The other is for use on those long, lonely nights you might have there. Or, have you found a girl? Who knows. Maybe, in that world, you might get to win that bet. Even if it is a one in a million chance._

_See-Yah, Hatake Kakashi._

_--_

"OH, YEAH! Count on Kakashi-sensei to come through for training!", Naruto said, getting excited. "Now, when is that other hawk getting he-Huh?", he said, as he heard a whistling noise. Next second, the other hawk came swooping in from the hole, and latched on to his face. Naruto started screaming, running around the room. "OH MY GOD, GET IT OFF!", he yelled. After five minutes of running around, he finally fell to the ground, the hawk still attached to his head. Moka kneeled down beside him, and read the note on the hawks' foot. '_To make it let go, take package off of back.'_. Moka looked at the hawk, and, indeed, it had a scroll on its back. As soon as she took it off, it let Naruto out of its vice-grip.

"DEVIL BIRD!", he screamed. Then, he saw Moka with the scroll. "Here you go.", she said, as he lapped at her feet like a dog. As he unsealed it, he saw four items. The one that said '_From Sakura', _turned out to be a chain necklace with a spiral in the middle of it. "Cool.", he said, putting it on. Opening the one marked from Sasuke, he instantly regretted it, as smoke poured out of the puny box, going right into his lungs. After a few minutes of gasping and wheezing, the blonde got up, and read what was inside the box: '_This is only the start of things, dumbass.'. 'So, he wants a prank war, does he? Well then, TO WAR!', _he thought. As he picked up the one from Lee, he fell to the floor. "Oh, god, what the hell, Lee.", he said, as he opened it, to reveal a set of 50 pound wrist weights. As he approached the last two, he felt something ping in the back of his mind.

He created a clone, to investigate what tripped the southern-most sensor, as he opened the round gift. He saw the scroll was labeled, '_Famous Konoha Techniques'. _He opened the second one, and nearly screamed in horror. There, in front of three girls (Kokoa and Yukari had appeared, wondering what the commotion was, when Naruto was attacked by the second hawk), was the bane of all women, the provider to all men, IchaIcha Paradise. The little orange book, which had brought down empires, marriages, and hammers to mens heads, was now in his possession. He instantly grabbed it, sticking it into his clothing bag.

He sent back a hair clip to Sakura, with help choosing it from the three girls. To Lee, he sent back an iron bar. Just an ordinary iron bar. Knowing Lee, he would find some use for it. To Kakashi, he sent a black bandana, that he bought when he got his. And to Sasuke, oh Sasuke... He would get the absolute worst stink bomb ever devised.

--

It was just after 6 P.M. As he went up to Mizore's room, he couldn't help but be worried. The clone had destroyed itself, the sensor was fine. That's what worried him. It specifically went off, he knew it. So, how could it be perfectly undistubed, if he felt it react? All other mental indecisions were cast aside, as he appeared at the seventh floor. "Ok, gotta find her room.", he said, as he started to search. It didn't take long, as the door with an ice spike out the side kinda stuck out. "Oh, god. What have I gotten myself into?", he muttered out loud.

He went up to the door. He stood, gathering his courage. Then, he went to knock. Right when he knocked, she opened the door. This resulted in him knocking on her forehead three times, each time he knocked, she blinked. He looked at her, then his fist. '_OH GOD, WHERE DID THE DOOR GO!? I'M SO DEAD!'_, he thought. But then, he got a reaction he did not expect. She started laughing. Just for a second, though. But, when she stopped, she smiled, which was something that looked both completely wrong, and absolutely beautiful on her.

"Here, come in.", she said, moving to the side. He looked around. The whole place, first and foremost, was freakin' cold! He could see his breath, for cryin' out loud! Second, there wasn't much in the way of room. All she had was a kitchen/living room, a bedroom, and a closet. "Where's the bathroom?", he asked. "Oh, it's outside, let me show you.", she said, as she walked to the door.

As they walked out, he noticed something different about the seventh story. "This story is actually all open. No A/C. No windows. Just fresh air. That's why I chose up here.", she said, as they kept walking down the hallway, turning left.

--

As they turned down the hallway, a figure darted out of the stairwell, running through Mizore's open door. The closet door opened and closed, and everything seemingly returned to normal.

--

A few hours passed, and the two new roommates were getting ready for bed.

"WHADDYA MEAN, WE'RE GONNA SHARE A BED!?", Naruto yelled. Mizore un-covered her ears. "Exactly what I said, there's not enough room for another matress, so we have to share this one.", she said, slipping into the bed. Naruto almost dropped his ramen cup. Almost.

"I just don't see why I couldn't get my own room. It's a ten-story building, only six people live here, the rest are empty. I just don't understa-", Naruto said, before tripping on a rock. His head landed in a garbage can. When he got up, the garbage can and rock were gone. "Anyways, I could have just gotten my own ro-", once again, Naruto was interrupted, this time, by a spiked shoe to the face. As he ran around in pain, a cinderblock landed on his foot. He threw the shoe off of his face and looked at his foot. But when he looked back up at the offending items, they were gone. "Ok, I won't question the fact anymore.". Meanwhile, far away, the author nods in approval."I'll be right back, I gotta wash up.", Naruto said, exiting the room.

The hidden ninja didn't know this fact, so he proceeded with his plan. First, he formed some hand seals. Then, he mouthed '_Genjutsu: Itsuwaru Aiyoku',_ as he cast an illusion around the bedroom.

--

As she sat on the bed, Mizore's thoughts drifted over to Naruto. '_He seems very kind. I wonder what he is, though. I've never met a monster with those kind of marks on them.'_, she thought. She looked around, noticing Naruto come in, with no shirt on. In fact, he didn't have much of anything on. Just boxers. She blushed, as he walked over to the bed. Climbing in, she noticed he didn't bring anything in. She was about to ask where his stuff was, when he latch onto her midriff. "Hiya, roomie.", he said, his voice filled with lust. Mizore just kept blushing, as he kept moving up her body.

--

As Naruto walked in, he felt what he thought was a chakra field, but shook it off as lack of sleep. He saw Mizore, just laying there, watching him. With a smile on her face. '_...Alrighty, that's not creepy at all.', _he thought sarcastically. As he walked into the kitchen, to put his now empty ramen cup in the garbage, he heard Mizore scream. Panicking, he dove over the counter, pulling a knife from one of the drawers.

"Mizore-chan! Are yo-", he started to yell, but, because of his speed, slipped on his new technique scroll, smacking his head into the bed. After shaking it off, he looked up at Mizore, who was now above him, a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?", she asked. He grinned, as he scratched the bump on his head. "Yeah, doin' fine. Are you ok? I heard you scream.", he said. "I'm fine, but I didn't scream.", she said. He got up, confused. '_Then, what the hell was that?', _he thought, returning the knife to the drawer.

As he walked into the bedroom again, she looked at him. "So, Naruto-kun, what are you doing at Youkai Academy?", she asked. He raised an eyebrow at the name, but spoke. "Well, to ... Um, ... I don't really have a specific reason for being here. I'm just here to go to school. And to win a bet.", he said, climbing into the bed. Before he even got into the sheets, though, Mizore jumped on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Still looking at him, she asked, "A bet? With who?"

Naruto blushed heavily, due to the relatively unknown girl being on his ... well, him, in general. "W-Well, it's with m-my sensei. I bet him t-that, if he won, I would do his D-ra-... um, chores, for the next year. If I won, he would teach me how to ...", he stopped, not knowing how to hide 'Use his secret technique, the Chidori'. Fortunately, she bailed him out. "What's the bet?", she asked. He blinked. "Um, to get a kiss from a girl. Like, as he put it, a 'Super Hot, Right-Before-You-Succeed-At-Life kiss', whatever that means."

Suddenly, she started sliding her body up his, making sure he felt it. While blushing brightly, he looked at her face, which was now inches away from his. "Do you want to win that bet?", she said, in a sultry voice. He nodded. As they got closer and closer, his heart started to beat faster and faster.

--

The ninja emerged from the closet, holding a small dagger. He looked at the two, both completely frozen from what was happening in their own illusions. He raised the dagger over the boys' heart. "Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto.", he said, as he thrust the dagger down.

--

The softness of her lips was heaven, but then, a rush of pain. He saw the man over him, a kunai lodge in his heart. Then, he poofed out of existance, as the front door slammed open.

--

As he ran through the door, his clones memories came to him, and he blushed. The man was so startled, he dropped the genjutsu. "I knew it! I felt my trap go off. Those things are so precise, it couldn't have been anything but another. You reset it, didn't you?", the young shinobi yelled.

The man laughed. "So, you're not as foolish as they said you'd be.", the man said. Naruto went to move at the man, but he held his hand out, "You might not want to move, or else your girlfriend might become a pincussion.". In his other hand, was a wire, to a seal above the girl.

"She's not my girlfriend. Hell, I've only known her for about eight hours.", Naruto said. The mans eyes closed, before he sighed. "Damn, I was hoping I would just take her hostage, but seeing as she's useless.", the man said, about to pull the wire.

--

It was such a strange sensation. Making out with this guy. He was making her body do things that she didn't want, yet it complied anyways. The feeling, the heat, the closeness. And it was gone in an instant. She saw a strange man near her bed, facing the boy she just shared her first kiss with. It looked like a very tense moment. She looked at the boy. "Naruto?"

--

He heard his name, and both men turned. Naruto took the chance to kick the man in the stomach. Unfortunately, the man held the wire while he fell, resulting in the trap being sprung. '_Oh shit!', _Naruto thought, as he dove towards Mizore.

--

She felt his warmth yet again, but this time, she felt liquid spray, too. She wiped it off her face, realizing it was blood. Naruto was on top of her, his back riddled with knives. He grinned at her, as there was another Naruto, wrestling the man to the ground. "Hey, M-Mizore-chan. Could you ta-take these out of m-my back?", he stuttered. She complied, grabbing the first knife and yanking it out. He yelped loudly. "N-Not that fast, please.", he said. She took the others out slowly, afterwhich, he got up.

He yanked the man up, finding the clone had stabbed the man in the wrists and ankles. "Who the hell sent you? Was it the same person that sent that other group? Answer me, dammit!", the blonde yelled, shaking the man. The man coughed, but said nothing. Naruto slammed him into the wall, dragging him out to the balcony.

Mizore watched as Naruto kept pounding the man's head into the railing. "Now, who sent you?", Naruto yelled again. This time, the man smirked, and said, "Kid, to have gotten on his bad side, you musta pulled some real shit on him, or you just have some fucked-up luck. I will tell you, yes, he did send those others. And I failed my mission, so...", the man said, just before slamming into the railing, flipping him over the side.

Mizore gasped and ran over to the balcony, when Naruto cursed, and vaulted over the side. She watched as he got closer to the man, just to see him consumed by flames. She heard Naruto scream, as he descended to the ground. She didn't know how he wasn't dead after that fall, but he looked pissed. Finally, he walked to the wall. Putting his feet on it, he proceeded to walk up. After a few minutes, he reached the balcony.

He looked at her, and sighed. "Guess I got some explaining to do."

--

After taking about an hour to explain what he was, something came to mind. "So,... What happened... It was only a dream?", she asked him. "Well, an illusion, but yes. It wasn't real. Why? What happened?", he replied, as she gained a bright blush. She didn't know why, but she felt sadness in her heart. "Oh well, I'm going to sleep.", Naruto said, getting on the bed. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

Mizore just stood on the balcony, her mind processing the information she had been told. After a few seconds, she, too, climbed into the bed. As she lay there, she looked at him, as he moved his arms around, attacking some unknown enemy. She giggled, before laying her head on the pillow. Sleep overtook her soon after.

--

_Genjutsu: Itsuwaru Aiyoku - Deceive Passion - Illusion designed to take any victims pent-up lust, and channel it into an illusion with the first person they see. (Note: The reason Mizore's was much more heated than Naruto's, was because, she was shocked after Tsukune left, and her lust just kept building and building. Naruto's was just fine)._

So, how was it? Read and Review, like always. Thank you, all who love, and hate, i guess, this story. And now, for my first, Next Chapter Spoiler!

Two-Tailed Naruto and Vampiric Moka Vs. Whole Clan of Dragons

HAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFHANGING!!


	6. The Dragon's Fangs

Hello, everyone. Welcome TO THE END OF THE WORLD!! forgot what movie that came from.

oh well. Heres your new chappie. MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!!

--

The Fox and The Vampire

Ch. 6

The Dragon's Fangs

--

A week had past. With his room all patched up, Uzumaki Naruto was descending the stairs from Shirayuki Mizore's room. It was fun while it lasted. Waking up in funny (sometimes embarassing) situations. The most memorable being that morning, the only one of the week where he woke up first...

--

_I feel another flashback coming on..._

_--_

As the sun shined in through the window, Naruto's eyes opened slightly. After blinking a few times, he sat up on the pillows, noticing how his body was heavier than normal. He just thought that it was because it was so early. Stretching his arms, he yawned quietly. Half-way through his stretching, he felt two hands make their way up around his neck. He stopped instantly, '_What the hell?'_

Mizore was sprawled out on top of his chest, her arms now pulling her closer to his face. Naruto was frozen, as she nuzzled her cheek into his neck. He blushed brightly, trying to keep his thoughts pure. It didn't help that her shirt was falling off. As she got comfortable, he kept his new mantra flying in his head. '_There is no girl on my chest. There is no girl on my chest. There is no girl on my chest. The-eEEEre IISSIS NO girl on my chest!',_ he thought, as she rubbed her thigh against his crotch. He gulped.

Mizore's eyes fluttered open. She took in the faint smell of ramen, and looked up, staring him straight in the eye. She felt where she was. And tightened her grip around his neck, while lying her head on his chest. After a few minutes, Naruto cleared his throat. "U-Um, Mizore-chan? D-Do you mind, getting off of me?", he said shakily. She looked up at him, then sighed, before getting up. He instantly got up, running out of the room, towards the bathroom. Turning the shower on the coldest setting, he quickly jumped in, clothes and all.

After ten minutes, Naruto walked through Moka's open doorway, completely soaked, surprising the three girls inside. He stuttered, "D-Do you hav-v-ve my extra cl-clothes?"

--

_Another flashback, come and gone... now, start reading the story already..._

--

He laughed, embarassed at that. But, in a way, it felt good, whatever Mizore did. It made him excited, for lack of a better word.

As he was walking, a girl walked up to him. "Hello! Are you Uzumaki Naruto?", she asked. He nodded. "Great, I found you. Um, would you come with me? I need to ask you something.", she said. "Uh, sure, I'm not doing anything.", he said, looking at her. She walked forward, he followed, listening to her.

"I'm Suiro Minaba. I... Well, I've been watching you, and I have to say, you're more than you appear.", she said, while stopping in a dark alley. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I like the mysterious types.", she said. Before he could do anything, she passionately kissed him, moving her hand behind his head.

This was just weird. Not that he didn't mind being kissed, no sir, but it was just strange. Before he could question it more, he felt something pierce his skin, stabbing him in the back. He went to move, but was knocked unconcious by a blow to the back of the head.

--

He awoke, not in the alley anymore. Instead, he was in a dank dungeon or something. He tried to move, only to find he was chained to the wall by the hands and legs. '_What the hell?! What's going on?!', _he thought. A door opened, shining light into the room, blinding him temporarily. He felt the chains taken off, before he was roughly pulled up by the forearm. He felt himself being dragged along the floor.

He tried to mold chakra, only to find he couldn't. It just wouldn't listen to him. The man to his right laughed smugly. "Ha, yo' t'ink yo' can get out a' dat? Yo' got no chance!", he said. "What?!", Naruto said, his voice raspy due to no water. The voice to his left spoke. "Well, what my speech-challenged friend is trying to say is, you cannot mold chakra. There is a device on you that disrupts your natural flow.", the man said. '_Oh, god, here we go again...'_, Naruto thought.

As he was led on, he started to regain his sight. His vision became less blurred, starting to notice details. Like the blood sprayed on the walls. Or the blood trails on the floor. Or the blood o-... On second thought, he stopped looking at the details. What mattered was, he was going down a hallway.

"So, boys,", He started, in a friendly tone, "What're we getting into this time?". He heard the one on his left chuckle, before he started speaking. "Our Lord has need of your presence, apparently. It would be best, for your sake, if you complied in a non-violent fasion.", he said. "Yeah, tell that to the girl who made out with me, then stabbed me in the back. Literally.", Naruto replied. "Ah, yes, Minaba. She... Well, she has a thing for violent ways, so don't hold it against her, Naruto-san.", the man said.

"Am I to assume you have a name as well, or am I just gonna call you Mr.?", Naruto said jokingly. "Ah, yes how rude of me. You may call me Aka. My associate is Kuro.", Aka said. Naruto noticed the hallway ending, as he was brought into a vast room. It looked like a cave, with the stalactites and everything. In the back of the cave, there was a gathering of people. The blonde used the term 'people' lightly, as most had features like wings, tails, and horns.

In the middle of the group, there was a throne, with a man seated on it. To his right, an absolutely huge man, with a mask and a giant hammer, stood as a guard, he supposed. To the man's left, was the girl, Minaba, sitting on a chair, smiling and waving at him. He raised an eyebrow at this, as all looked towards the man on the throne. The man had long, black hair, and bright, almost glowing yellow eyes. It sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, reminding him of Orochimaru. The man had on some strange bluish-black armor, reminiscent of the samurai that roamed his country. And lastly, he had on a cape, which went down to his calf. It had a strange symbol on it.

"My friends, let us welcome our most esteemed guest, the great Uzumaki Naruto.", the man said, as a round of applause and cheers went up, all aimed at Naruto. This only confused him further, as the applause died down. The man stood up, walking over to him. "Walk with me, my friend.", he said, as he walked forward. The guards went to follow, but the man held his hand out. "There will be no need for you two. Go see how Elkos is doing.", he said, as they saluted and left.

"You won't need that.", the man said, waving his arm in Naruto's direction. Suddenly, the chakra device just fell off. He looked strangely at the man. "You know, I could just escape right now.", he said, but the man chuckled. "I know.", he said, as he continued walking. Naruto stood for a few seconds, before sighing, and following. '_Damn my natural curiosity...'_

--

This time, he was lead down a hallway that was much nicer than the last, having pictures of many people hanging from it. The man began to speak. "I bet you want an explaination of why you are here.", he said, a regal tone to his voice. "Yeah, well, getting french'd and knocked out at the same time kinda makes you wonder what you've gotten yourself into this time.", Naruto replied, making the man chuckle. "Well, it shall all become clear in due time. In the meantime, I believe introductions are in order.", the man said, both leaving the hallway, stepping into a vast banquet hall. "My name is Altace Macrodess the Second, heir to the Macrodess family. THIS is my home.", he said, spreading his arms out, as if displaying the whole place.

Naruto stared in awe, as hundreds of people descended one of the spiral staircases that stood in each corner of the room, filling the hall quickly. Just as quickly, food just appeared on the tables. But not a single person ate. They just looked at Altace and Naruto. "And THIS, is my family.", Altace said, as all the people stood and bowed. "All hail Lord Altace and his guest!", the man with the ginormous hammer shouted. "Hail!", they all called, and bowed again.

Altace gained a great smile, as they all stood up from bowing. "My family, please. Do not honor one such as I. Eat, and be merry.", he said, as they all cheered, and began to eat, somehow eating like it was their last meal, and having proper manners at the same time.

Naruto was extremely unnerved. It wasn't because of all the people, all looking at him. It was because of what every one of them possessed. He just realized that each of them had that same symbol that Altace had on his cape. And the eyes. Every single one had those same glowing yellow eyes.

Altace lead him through the masses, out of the hallway, and into some kind of private sanctuary, filled with exotic plants and beautiful birds. "The reason you are down here, is because wanted to ask you to live with us.", Altace said, surprising Naruto. "U-Um, that's a very tempting offer, bu-", he started to say, but was cut off. "Ah, Ah. Please, at least save your answer until you see the rest of the compound. Please, just give me that much.", he said.

"Uh... Alright, I guess.", Naruto sighed.

--

A few hours passed. Naruto was shown the grandest suites that were fit for kings. And bathhouses that were greater than the hotsprings back home. He was shown the largest kitchen he'd ever seen, watching how the delicious food was made. He was even given their homemade ramen, which would have given old man Ichiraku a run for his money. And lastly, he was shown the people. Young children, laughing while he played games with them. The women were fawning over him, latching onto his waist and arms, kissing him on the neck and cheek. He made tomatoes jealous with the red he gained on his cheeks.

And finally, he was led back to the throne room, which was now empty. Altace took to sitting at his throne, while Naruto just stood in front of the Lord. Once again, he noticed the same symbols around the cavern, on banners hung from the walls and ceiling. It was on flags around the throne. But most striking, was that it was engraved into the throne itself.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you think? We have our own little slice of heaven here. The best food, the greatest service, the most beautiful women, as you can attest to,", Naruto blushed at that, "So, what do you say? Join us, and live the life billions have only dreamed of.", Altace ended.

Naruto spoke. "There are things here I would kill for. Respect. Admiration. U-Um... Girls.", he said the last part in a small voice, blushing brightly. "But I have things I need to do. Not only that, but I owe some people some payback. I can't think of a way to express my gratitude, but I have to decline your offer.", Naruto finished.

Instantly, the blonde could tell things had changed. Altace's whole demeanor screamed evil now, instead of that warm, polite atmosphere he gave off before. "I see.", he said in a low voice. Naruto then felt much heavier. Like he had gained a thousand pounds in an instant.

He didn't even see him move. Naruto just knew, one moment he was in front of the throne, the next, he was flying away from it, before impacting into the other side of the cave, over a quarter of a mile away. He tried to get up, but was too heavy. "You feel it now? This is what it is normally like in here. Because we're so far underground, the gravity here is unbelievably great. We believe it to be,", he continued, as he picked Naruto up, and kneed him in the gut, "At about fifteen times what it normally is on the surface.", he said, picking the blonde up by the hair, and kicking him far away again.

Naruto lifted his head, looking at what Altace had become. He now had a large set of reptilian wings that were keeping him aloft. He also had a tail, that was like a spike, with many smaller spikes on it that must have shredded the victims' insides when he pulled it out. He now had an ornate lance, with a dragon's head. A large, curved blade came out of its' mouth. And his eyes. They were now glowing much brighter than before, and they were slitted.

"You think you can defy my clan, kitsune? Well, let me tell you a story. Your clan!,", he started, stabbing him in the shoulder with his lance, before flinging him off of it, slamming him into a table, "Tried to wipe mine off of the map. You bastards were so arrogant, you thought that the Ice Dragons' couldn't EXIST!", he yelled, stabbing Naruto in the gut with his tail. Pulling him closer, he got close to his face. "Well, let me tell you something, kitsune. WE. ARE. ALIVE!", he shouted, indenting each word with a yank of his tail. "And we will not rest, until the leader of the fox clan is dead.", he said quietly, kicking the Kyuubi container off of his tail. "But we are an honorable family. A custom of ours is to give you a week to say goodbye to loved ones and such. So, I will abide by this. But, heed this warning. When that week is up, fool,", he said, stabbing the boy one last time in the shoulder, "I will kill you. Heh, if you even survive this week. Maxes, Rhodero, take this scum up to the surface.", he said, before turning his back on Naruto.

--

As he drifted in and out of conciousness, Naruto saw he was being dragged by two burly guys. He was going up, that was about all he could tell. After about, what he guessed, two hours of being dragged, he started to see a light. It was a row of torches. As he neared the exit, he heard it pouring rain outside. He looked around, noticing it was darker than hell. Must have been raining for a while. They emerged in the middle of a dense forest. After moving for another fifteen minutes or so, he was dropped roughly, the two guys chuckling darkly, before walking away.

He couldn't walk. Hell, he couldn't even get up. So, he crawled. He knew he wouldn't stay concious very long, since he must have lost a lot of blood already. He saw someone running nearby. He tried to call out, but his lungs were exhausted. They just kept running. He kept crawling, trying to get noticed. He saw someone else running by. He put all his energy into yelling, but it came out as a horrid wheeze.

--

What a day to arrive. Kurono Kurumu had finally gotten back to the academy, and it was pouring rain! "Dammit all, I've got my best clothes in here, and its' raining. Just great!", she whined, as she pulled her suitcase. She was only thankful that the rest of her stuff was taken already to her room. She would've been soaked, what with all twenty-three suitcases of clothes and such.

As she was running towards her dorm, she heard something. It was like a scratchy, hoarse voice. A while ago, she would have just kept running. But, ever since she joined the Newspaper Club, she had gained a sort of 'Investigative Curiosity'. So, she ran over to the bushes to check it out. What she saw shocked her.

There was a young man, probably about her age, lying there. There was a pool of blood around him, and there was a hole through his back. She could see the blood-stained grass under him! She saw a long trail of blood behind him, not to mention he being covered in blood. If she wasn't so shocked, she would have thrown up, right there.

She saw his arm move, and gasped. '_HE'S STILL ALIVE!!', _she mentally screamed. She bent down, looking at his face. "Are you alive? Can you hear me?", she frantically said. The boys' eyes locked onto hers. His eyes were probably very blue, but they were half-lidded. He also had whisker marks on his cheek, but that wasn't important. He barely nodded. She got up and ran over to her suitcase, bringing it over. "I'm going to put you on my suitcase, ok? I'll bring you to the hospital.", she said, kneeling next to him. The good thing about being a succubus was she had enhanced strength. Maybe not as much as Moka, but it was enough to lift him for a second.

She started moving towards the hospital. She didn't notice him grinning slightly.

--

It had been about an hour since she got him to the hospital. Barely. She had his a dip, and he had fallen face-first into a puddle. She could have sworn she heard him groan. She was told to go home, and come back tomorrow. She had just walked out, when a pink-haired girl rushed in behind her. "Moka!?", she said in surprise, before rushing back in.

She saw her turn right, towards the man that she saved was roomed at. She watched as 'Moka' ran into the room. She ran in, but realized, it wasn't her.

--

Naruto was wired up in so many places, he looked like a wannabe robot. He was concious, if barely. He saw someone run in, with pink hair. He assumed it was Moka, until she got close to his face. He spoke in a raspy voice. "...S-Sakura-chan?"

--

(A.N. You know, I actually thought of ending it right here, making me a huge bitch. But y'know, since I didn't bring you that fight I promised YET, I will keep going.)

--

Haruno Sakura was scared, happy, and tired at the same time. Scared, because, well duh, her newly realized 'crush' was in the hospital, with his vitals in horrible condition. Happy, well, that would be explained in a sec. Finally, tired, because she had went ten hours with no sleep, getting here, since the seal had activated.

The happy part, coincides with the seal part, because I, the author, so do love to explain the crazy ideas in my head.

See, Sakura had set a seal on Naruto before he left, when he was sleeping. She still blushes everytime she thinks about it. He was so cute an... Back to business. She put a seal on him that would activate when his body was pierced in a vital area. The gut wasn't as serious as she had planned, but she didn't expect an injury that severe.

She heard him call her name, and it broke her heart, how hoarse it was. "Yes, its me, Naruto-kun.", she said.

--

As Kurumu walked back out, again, she saw two more people, but what struck her was how they both looked alike. They both had long hair, except the male's was brown and the female's was a dark lavender. But, what was most striking was their eyes. They were completely blank, no irises, nothing but white. She thought they were blind, but when she saw them run through the hospital, turning to the boy, she knew they weren't.

--

As she returned to the dorm, Kurumu saw Yukari leaning on the edge of Moka's room. She looked surprised. "Kurumu-san?", she said, as Kurumu ran up to her. "What's wrong Yukari-chan?", she asked. But the answer presented itself, as Moka walked out. She looked worried. "Hello, Kurumu-chan.", she said. "What's wrong, Moka-chan?", she asked. "It's just, my roommate didn't come home last night. I'm worried. Have you seen him? He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks.", she asked. Kurumu gasped. "That's the guy I just rescued! He's not looking good, Moka!", Kurumu said frantically, scaring the three girls.

Suddenly, Mizore leapt from the stairwell, grabbing Kurumu and shaking her by the shoulders. "Where?!", is all she said. "A-At th-the ho-hospital!", she said. Mizore dropped her and ran down the stairs, Kokoa right behind her. Moka was on her tail. Yukari called her from the staircase. "Come on, Kurumu-san, I'll explain on the way.", she said, running down the stairway. Kurumu just shrugged and ran with them, wanting some answers.

--

Hyuuga Hinata was shocked at what she saw. He was in such bad shape, if she didn't have a job to do, she would have probably broken into tears. But she had something to do. "Hinata, where is the most damaged organ?", Sakura said, her hands glowing green. Hinata activated her Byakugan, looking at his body.

"His kidney has been punctured, his liver has severe lascerations. He has one collapsed lung, and has five broken ribs. His intestines are fine, but he's been bleeding for a long time, Sakura-san.", she said. She was worried, but if there was one person that could help him, it was Sakura. She had no doubt Hokage-sama would be down here in seconds, too, but Sakura wasn't the second best medic in Konohagakure for nothing.

--

Five hours. That's how long it was, before the intensive care light turned off above Naruto's door. Everyone held they're breath, as a pink-haired girl, who looked eerily similar to Moka, except with shorter hair and a large forehead, walked out. When she saw them, she asked, "Are you here for Naruto-kun?"

When they all nodded, she looked surprised. '_What th- Why do all these girls want to see him? More importantly, what has he done with them at this school?', _she thought, blushing at what appeared after in her mind.

Hinata walked out, asking the same thing. When they nodded again, she noticed Mizore looking at her. She narrowed her eyes at her, while Mizore did the same. Sparks flew, as they continued to glare at each other, both thinking the same thing: _'He's mine, bitch!'_

Sakura sighed, before clearing her throat. They all looked, or in Hinata and Mizore's cases, glared at her. "Naruto is asleep right now, but he will be fine in a few hours.", she said. "Can you show us to his room, we're staying there.", she said, as the last person came out.

Hyuuga Neji only came along because Hinata did. And he wanted to know his friend was ok. And he had nothing better to do. So he had some downtime right now, so what.

--

As the girls led the strangers to Naruto's room, they learned they're names and relations to Naruto, paying specific attention to the girls'. Hinata and Mizore didn't lose eye contact the whole way there.

When they got up to the room, the girls showed them the room. After saying goodnight (or, in Hinata and Mizore's case, glaring at each other before a wall got in the way), the shinobi went to sleep. Neji getting the small, but comfy couch, while both kunoichi got Naruto's huge bed.

As they all went to sleep, they all had a certain blonde shinobi on their mind. Or, the girls did. Neji just wanted to sleep. Being a jonin was harder than it looked.

--

Alright, I know I said I would have Two-tailed Naruto and Vampiric Moka kicking ass in this chappie, but I had a change of plans.

Now, I have official news on pairings.

As of this time, the official pairings are:

Akashiya Moka

Shuzen Kokoa

Shirayuki Mizore

Now, also added are:

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

Now, I don't wanna hear "Oh well you shouldn't have Sakura in it, she's a bitch", I've made up my mind, and no arguement can change it. But I will accept anything from Hinata-supporters. XD

Now as to:

Kurono Kurumu

Sendo Yukari

Toujyou Ruby

Kurumu and Yukari are NOT going to be in the harem. I have other things planned for them. here is my first official poll:

Should Ruby Be In The Harem?

I'll post the results by chappie nine or so.

If anyone wants another Naruto girl, just ask, and I'll put up a poll. If she gets at least 15 supporters (subject to change), I'll possibly add her.

Now, on a completely unrelated note, i am posting the songs I listened to, to write the chapter.

Like Light to the Flies - Trivium

Long Road to Ruin - Foo Fighters

Kill All Your Friends - My Chemical Romance

I'll leave it to you guys to guess what part of the chapter i listened to it in. And, Neji is just there. Don't question it, he's just like one of my favorite characters.

Alrighty, till next chappie. Konnichiwa, bitches! ... I love Chappelle's Show.


	7. Battle For Supremacy

Oh. My. God. People, I'm so sorry for not updating. Between school starting (Booo.), Getting a job (Booo. but i make money now), Tropical Storm Fey and Hurricane Ike hitting/scaring my home (Boooooo.), and lots of procrastination/writers block (Booooooooooooooooooo.), I haven't had much time to keep writing.

Okies, now, because of said excuses, I just combined all three chappies i was working on, to make one big KABLAAAZABOOM!! of a chapter!

Alrighty, so here we go! Chapter seven, ENGAGE!!

--

The Fox and The Vampire

Ch. 7

Battle For Supremacy

--

He awoke. To pain. That wasn't new. He looked around the room. By the looks of things, it was nighttime. A quick look at the digital clock on the wall confirmed his suspicions, noticing it was four in the morning. Not another sound entered his room. Naruto sat up, turning the light on. He took a deep breath, and sighed.

"My god, this is going to be hell...", he said aloud. His tenant decided to make it's presence known. **"You think this is bad, try slaughtering them in the first place.", **it said. "Oh, yeah. You did something to them. What's the story behind that?", the boy asked. It sighed. **"Alright, then, fool."**

**"It all starts about two thousand years ago. My clan, the Kitsune, were in our prime. This is before we were annihilated a couple centuries later, but that's for another time. See, we saw the Shimoryuu grow in strength. A single one was no trouble, but the thing is, they reproduce at an incredible rate. I saw what would soon happen, and I took action."**

**"All at once, myself, along with my Honor Guard, descended upon their caverns. I gave meaning to the word 'genocide', as I murdered hundreds with one swing of my tails. But, it didn't matter. For every one I slew, ten would take its place. There were many more than even I could imagine."**

**"We knew their weakness, though, and that's what helped us kill them.", **the Kyuubi finished. Naruto looked at the fox with a confused expression. At some point in the explaination, he had appeared in his mindscape. "So, what was it?", the boy asked. **"Hmmmmm... I'm not gonna tell you."**

"WHAT!? Why not?!", Naruto yelled, as the fox laughed darkly. **"Because I don't feel like it. You're in a society of yokai. Figure it out yourself.", **the fox said, kicking Naruto from his cage. As he focused on his surroundings, he sighed. "Damn fox."

--

As the clock hit eight in the morning, he woke again, this time squinting from the sunlight. He saw much more activity now. Nurses passing by his room, patients being wheeled by on gurneys, doctors with clipboards walking by. Until one came into his room. "Alright, Uzumaki-san. You were admitted at six p.m. yesterday evening. You had multiple injuries, the worst being multiple lacerations on your liver and a punctured kidney, not to mention the large hole in your chest. A collapsed lung, five broken ribs, major bloodloss, a severe concussion, and a host of cuts and bruises. Frankly, young man, I am astounded that you were even alive when you were brought in. Surviving up until now was not a miracle, it was goddamn defiance of nature!", she said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, ... This guy is not the easiest to kill.", he said, pointing his thumbs at himself. The doctor glared at him. "This is no laughing matter, young man. If it wasn't for those young girls coming in last night, you would be dead right now. Just be thankful, that you're even able to speak right now. Now, let me check your chest would.", she said. He sat up, and blushed as she took his hospital gown off, and felt his bandaged stomach, before unravelling the bandages. When it was gone, she gasped, as it was completely healed, save for a line where the stitches were still in.

After an hour, the stitches were pulled out, and he was given a clean bill of health. He put on his tattered clothes. After all, they were still fine, except for the giant hole in the stomach, and a few rips here and there. Unfortunately, his bandana was gone. So, he walked out of the hospital, towards the school. He went up on the roof, staring at the dark clouds that loomed in the distance. "I think this place hates me..."

--

Hinata dreamed of Naruto. How he became Hokage, and, on his first address to the village, announced his love for her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she placed hers on his shoulders. As they leaned in to kiss, she woke up. And promptly saw Sakura's face, inches from hers.

After shaking off that surprise, she got up, noticing Neji was already awake. "Did you sleep well, Hinata-sama?", he asked. She nodded, not saying a word, as she got dressed in her shinobi gear. She opened the door, and walked out. Neji sighed. "Well, she can take care of herself, at least until I get some breakfast.", he said, getting up and going to the refrigerator. Inside it, he found a carton of orange juice. That was it.

He looked inside every cabinet in that kitchen. Except the one next to the fridge. Inside it were ten scrolls, each with its own ramen flavor on the label. '_Ugh... Why am I not surprised?'_

--

Naruto walked through the school, the rain pounding on the side of the building. He walked towards the library. Or, thought he was. He still couldn't remember this place that well. He walked past the office, but turned around and looked inside. He saw a girl at the desk, with long brown hair, and pigtails on both sides of her head. She wore a gothic dress, except the top was pink. He walked in.

She looked up at him. "Hiya. Um, is there some kind of library around here?", he asked. The girl got up. "Oh, yes, it's over here. Follow me.", she said, walking to the door. As they were walking, Naruto started a conversation. "So, are you a student here?", he asked. "Oh, no, I work for the chairman. But, I am a member of the Newspaper Club.", she replied. "Damn, everyone is in that club.", he said. She laughed. "Oh, yeah, you're a new student, aren't you?", she asked.

"Yeah, it's my last year of high school.", Naruto said. "So, where is this place?", he asked. "Right here.", he heard her say, a few feet behind him. He backtracked, both of them standing in the middle of the closed double doors. "So, what are you looking for?", she asked. '_Hmmmm... I guess, just basic info on the Shimoryuu. It should say something about their weakness there.', _he thought. "Any chance of finding info on the Shimoryuu?", he asked. She looked deep in thought for a second. "I believe so. But, it's far in the back.", she said, opening the door.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor, as they walked in. '_THIS PLACE IS FRIGGIN' HUGE!',_ he thought. He saw three stories of huge bookcases. He couldn't even see the other wall. "H-How the hell does this even exist? I would have seen it from outside.", he said, dumbfounded. She giggled at his expression. "Actually, there is a space-bending spell on this whole library. The chairman put it up himself. It is this big, but it's like the whole thing is packed into one classroom.", she explained.

Naruto nodded his head stupidly. "Ok, how are we gonna find information in a huge place like this? I feel like I'm gonna get lost just looking at it.", he said. "Like this.", she said, pulling an ornate wand-like thing out from... Well, Naruto didn't see where it came from. She had a look of concentration on her face, before the wand-thing began to glow, and an orb of light flew from it, flying away from them. "Come on, this way.", she said, following it. "Oi, wait up!", he yelled, rushing after her.

They followed it for five minutes, before the orb slowed, and it turned right. Naruto had caught up to the girl, but, he felt something wrong. Before he could think, a giant hammer, frozen, with sharp icicles on the sides, came down towards them. He pushed the girl left, while he dove to the right, barely avoiding the hammer, which splintered the wooden floor. Naruto climbed up the bookcase, and peered over the side. It was his old friend, Mr. Hammer. Rhode Island or something or other. He was one of the guys that carried him up to the surface.

Now, Naruto knew he was still weakened, but he had no choice, as the burly man looked up and snarled. Naruto vaguely realized he was wearing, what looked like, ice armor, with many spikes on it, and a helmet which only showed his eyes. The man swung his hammer at him with a mighty cry, and took off the top part of the shelf. Naruto poofed into smoke.

The man heard the boy yell, _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!', _before three Naruto's charged him, two from either side of him, one from above. Rhodero stabbed one with his elbow spike, before flipping his hammer around, stabbing the one from the air with the hilt, and slamming the head down where the last clone was, who dove to the left, throwing a kunai at him, which bounced harmlessly off his armor.

Naruto was surprised, when he shot one of the many ice spikes from his back at his clone, dispelling it. He looked down, gathering ice chakra around his left arm, before launching at the giant from his position above him, on the ceiling. As he passed the third floor, he gathered fire chakra around his right leg. When he passed the second, nearing the man, he called out, "Hey, Romanos!", making the man look up, his glowing eyes widening, as Naruto yelled '_Senjutsu: Hyouton: Kasui Tousendo no Jutsu', _as he thrust his left arm, which was now a huge spike of ice, forward. Using both hands to hold the blow, Rhodero blocked it with the head of the ice hammer, but noticed Naruto's leg was smoking, before Naruto, thrusting his leg forward, called out, '_Katon: Hifunsha Ashige no Jutsu!', _as a stream of flames shot out from his kick, striking the man in the gut, dissolving his armor.

Rhodero stumbled, using his hammer to stay upright, when Naruto leapt forward, grabbing one of the many seals Jiraiya taught him to use, before slapping it on the man's forehead. Rhodero felt his body tense up, before he fell backwards, not able to move. Naruto walked into the giant's view. "That seal contains a neurotoxin that will disable your movements for awhile. Now, why are you here? Is Altace tired of waiting for my head? Or is it because you know of your weakness?", Naruto said, sounding as cruel as he could. The man's eyes widened, before he yelled, "THERE'S NO WAY YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!!", he said, before Naruto smacked him in the head with his own hammer, knocking him unconcious.

'_The girl! I almost forgot to check on her.', _Naruto thought, dropping the hammer, before running around the corner, coming face-to-face with her. He apologized, as she moved past him, looking at the man. "Is he dead?", she asked. He was shocked at her calm demeanor, but shook his head. "No, only unconcious. Now,... Wow, with all this, I forgot to ask your name.", Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. She smiled. "My name is Ruby. Toujyou Ruby. And you are?", she replied.

"Kind of a strange time for introductions, but, Uzumaki Naruto, at your service.", he said, bowing. She giggled, before asking, "So, Naruto-san, what were you looking for? Am I to assume this man was here, making sure you were not?", to which, Naruto laughed. "Is it that obvious? Yeah, I'm looking for some kinda fatal weakness the Shimoryuu have. I figured, since they aren't around anymore, it would probably be in some general facts. And, it's got to be here, since Mr. Romulan here was guarding this area.", he said. They both looked at the man, as they swore they heard him muttering about 'Damn people not getting his name right'.

The two looked at the book shelves for a few minutes, before Naruto yelled, "AHA! Found it!", showing a scroll, titled 'The Shimoryuu History'. He sat down, and, with Ruby taking a seat next to him, flipped through it. For an hour, they skimmed through the scroll, learning about different customs and such, until they got to the end. They found a journal entry in it, apparently from the slaughter Kyuubi committed.

"Then, at the Equinox Festival, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, fiercest demon of hell, and his honor guard, began their attack. At first, it looked as if we would have victory, but, the Kitsune knew of our link with Lord Alcibiades, and proceeded to murder him. After that, the link collapsed, and none of us were able to take on Extraho Vultus. We are being decimated, for our strongest can only use minor spells. I don't know how long I can keep this up, but to tho-"

It cut off. "Huh, must of been killed.", Naruto muttered. Ruby nodded, putting the entry back in the scroll. "So, Naruto-san, did you get what you came for?", she asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. This is gonna put me over the top. I just have to think up a plan.", he replied. Naruto got up, helping Ruby to her feet. They walked back towards the entrance. Before they reached it, they heard a roar.

Their eyes shot upwards, as Rhodero had entered his yokai state. He was the same size, but he now had a large pair of wings, along with a sharp tail. His whole being gave off an aura of ice, everything it touched started to freeze. All of his armor was now like his skin. He now had claws of ice instead of gauntlets. His back was covered in spikes. The biggest change, however, was his head. His neck was longer, and his head was now much larger, with a giant maw for a mouth, filled with razor-sharp teeth. His body was covered in ice armor.

The hybrid form laughed, a dark, throaty sound. "Hahaha, you are a fool, kitsune! You think you can kill us? You could never kill Lord Altace! Hell, you lack the ability to kill me! When you're six feet under, my lords' plan will begin. The Shimoryuu will rule the entire Yokai Realm!", he yelled, diving towards the blonde. But, he didn't expect the other to point her wand at him, and yell '_Air Blast',_ before he was slammed into the ceiling, with enough power to shatter all his ice spikes on his back, and to break at least a rib.

As Rhodero fell, Naruto jumped to action, running towards where the dragon would fall. He pulled out a kunai, attaching both a napalm tag, and a piercing tag, to get through the hybrid's skin. He leapt up to the top of a bookcase, and jumped off it, making a beeline for Rhodero. He hit his stomach, stabbing the kunai into the dragons' shoulder. He roared, before smacking Naruto away from him, the blonde going through two bookcases, before regaining his balance and flipped up.

Ruby looked on, as a powerful explosion of flames went off where the dragon landed. She, along with the injured blonde, walked up to the area. All that remained was the dragons' armor and hammer, which Naruto took, and sealed into a scroll.

--

Back in the Shimoryuu Cavern, Altace opened his eyes, an infuriated look on his face. His subjects watched him warily. His youki flared, before he roared, creating a mini-blizzard in the throne room. As he calmed down, the battalion heads walked up to him. "My lord, what is it?", he said. "Rhodero is dead. And Uzumaki knows of the Shimoryuu Link.". There were murmers throughout the crowd, but the leader raised his arm, silencing them. "My bretheren, this is just a setback. Uzumaki will still be killed, and we will still procede with the plan.", he spoke, before leaving the throne, heading for his private quarters. '_I must speak to him, and have this nuisance eliminated...'_

--

As Naruto and Ruby walked back to the entrance, the Kyuubi spoke. **"So, now you know the basic ability is.",** the fox said. '_Yeah, but what the hell does Extraho Vultus mean?', _he thought. **"Ugh, simpleton. It's latin, it was an old text. It is their Dragon Form. What that fool a second ago did, he entered a half-transformation. It's faster and smaller, but it's not as powerful, and doesn't grant all of the abilities of the full form.", **the fox explained.

"Hey, Naruto-san? Hello, anyone home?", Ruby said, waving her hand in front of his face.

'_So, basically, I take down Altace, they all revert back to human forms, that's it?', _the blonde asked the great kitsune. **"Wrong. They have the ability to take on a new leader quickly. I believe it takes a full day to. So, when they are human again, you must kill them all, before they chose a new leader."**

'_... I don't think I can kill them all. When they're attacking me, sure, but when they become defenseless, it becomes a problem to me.',_ Naruto thought. Kyuubi laughed darkly. **"You fool! You would risk the entire realm, just because you can't kill some stupid, powerless dragons? You pansy!", **the fox said, before Naruto regained his sense of reality. He felt Ruby poking him in the forehead. "Um... Ow.", he said, "That's really annoying."

As they walked out the door, she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not the one that spaced out enough to not notice.", she said. He laughed. "I guess so. Um, Ruby-san, what was that? What you did back there.", he asked. She looked down. "U-Um... It was magic. I'm a witch, so, it was just instinct."

"A witch?... Do you know Yukari-chan?", he asked. She looked up at him, surprised. "Y-Yes, I do. I'm guessing you know her.", she said, and he nodded. They were just walking out of the school, and he was going to say more, but they were disturbed, when a loud cry of "Naruto-kun" erupted, and he was knocked to the ground, as four girls surrounded him, asking him questions and yelling at him. The one Ruby didn't recognize, the other with shorter pink hair, actually punched him into a tree, snapping it in half. She recognized Moka, Yukari, and Mizore, along with Kokoa and Kurumu, standing away from everything.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LEAVE THE HOSPITAL, WITHOUT AT LEAST LEAVING A NOTE!?", Sakura screamed, beating him into the ground, while they were in a five-foot deep crater. Naruto's eyes were spinning, as he tried to answer, "B-But Sakura-chan, the doctor said I was fi-", but was cut off by another fist to his head. "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST WAITED FOR US, YOU DUMBASS!", she yelled, sitting down on his waist, and proceeding to beat the living crap out of him.

By the time she was done, he was lying in a puddle of his own blood, fifteen feet in the ground. As Sakura cleaned her hands of his blood, Hinata walked up to the crater. "U-Um, Naruto-kun? A-Are you ok?", she said in a light voice. Coughing could be heard from the crater, before they heard a painful groan. "Yeah, Hinata-chan. I'm fine... I think.", he said, crawling out of the crater.

After dusting himself off, he looked at them, just noticing Neji there. "Hey, Neji. What are you doing here?", he asked, as the girls surrounded him again. "Good question, Naruto. I really have no idea. All I know is, I'm not on a high-level mission. That's good enough for me.", the prodigy said, sighing.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?", Moka asked. "Yeah, I'm fine.", he said. Sakura called out. "Ok, so explain what happened. Why were you in such bad condition?", she said. "Not here. Let's go back to the dorm first. I'm starving.", he said, laughing.

--

As he ate his ramen, he answered any questions they asked, explaining what happened and such. They were in Mizore's room, mostly because his clothes were still in there. Finally, Neji asked the question. "So, what will you do now?". "Isn't it obvious? I'll have to kill Altace. I don't know what I'm going to do about the other dragons, though.", Naruto said. They suddenly heard flapping, before a voice came out. "I can help with that."

As the shinobi jumped into a defensive position, Naruto realized who it was. "So, Aka, what do you mean?", he asked, the dragon showing himself. He looked almost the same as Altace, except with ice blue hair, and the same colored eyes. The other man, Kuro, appeared next to him. They both stood on the balcony, his "Actually, Aka is just an assumed name. My real name is Ramipril. I am Altace's older brother. Though, he does not know it.", the dragon said. The majority gasped at that, except Naruto. "Yeah, by the way you spoke earlier, it seemed that you were related. But, why aren't you the leader, doesn't the whole 'firstborn' thing work in your clan?", Naruto asked.

Ramipril sighed. "Yes, that is how it is, but, I was banished from the clan. I went against my fathers' orders, and I paid the price. Only recently, did I even learn I had a brother, not to mention he took my fathers' place. He took me in, not knowing anything about me, just that I am a Shimoryuu, like him. Altace is kind on the outside, but he is a savage below the surface. He will take this realm, and destroy everyone. Only you can stop him, Uzumaki Naruto.", he said.

Neji stood up, still wary of the two. "You said you could help us. How so?", he asked. "Ah, yes, you see, I am a pacifist, to the extent of being a dragon allows it. I just want the best for my clan, and I know that the path Altace leads us down, we will suffer for it. We have been through enough. So, if you are able to kill Altace, I will take his place, and leave for our ancient homelands.", the dragon finished.

Naruto thought about it. '_I dunno. He seems powerful, and I can't fully trust him. But, he's the best option, without resorting to bloodshed.'_ "Alright, I can go with that. But, what about him?", the blonde said, pointing at Kuro. "Oh, he is my loyal guard. Being the son of the lord, even a banished one, still gives me certain rights.", he said.

"That one I killed, Romeo, or whatever.", Naruto started. "Rhodero.", Ramipril corrected him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, he said something about that plan to take over the whole realm. What exactly did he mean?", he asked. The dragon sighed. "I'm not completely sure, as it is strictly confidential, above my head, but it's a plan to take over the realm. Knowing Altace, who follows many of the ancient traditions, he will freeze the populace of this area soon."

Naruto paced around the room. "So, if he invades the school, how many people would he have with him?", he asked. "More than likely, somewhere in the thousands. Shimoryuu can reproduce at an extremely fast pace.", Ramipril. Naruto kept pacing, until he snapped his fingers. "Then, we strike first. I know where the cave entrance is, so Sakura-chan and I can wait until the invasion starts, then, we go down, taking anyone else down, until Altace is toast. Do you know when the invasion starts, Rami-san?"

Raising an eyebrow at the nickname, he spoke. "Not an exact time, but the battalions, the militia portion of the clan, was supposed to come to the surface for operations practice tomorrow morning.", Rami said.

"Ok, so Sakura-chan and I will stay next to the exit.", Naruto said, until Sakura shook her head. "No, I think Hinata and I should stay behind, since we can heal anyone hurt in the attack.", she said. "Alright, that's a dud. Now, who do we bring? Can you come, Rami? You look pretty skilled.", he asked, but the dragon shook his head. "No, I'll be making sure the berzerkers don't leave. They are the units that will freeze the landscape.", he replied. Naruto grunted. Moka looked at Naruto, before saying, "Naruto-kun, I'll go. My other side is powerful, she was holding back in your battle. And I will not accept no as an answer.", with a no-nonsense voice.

Naruto sighed. "Alright. I just don't want you hurt, Moka-chan.", he said, making the vampire blush. Kurumu spoke up. "What about Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan, and I?". Naruto looked at her. "You three will stay up here, making sure they don't take the dorms.", he said. Before he was hit on the head with a mallet.

"I hope you didn't forget about me...", Kokoa said, in a pissed voice. Naruto chuckled. "No, Kokoa-chan, you are going to guard the inside of the school with Neji.", he said, looking to Neji. "You have to make sure no one leaves that building. And that nothing gets in.", Naruto said, the prodigy nodding. "Alright, let us begin.", the dragon said, "I will show you some of the techniques you can expect to see used."

--

After a good two hours of demonstrations, they headed back to the dorm. It was around five in the afternoon. A thought occured to Naruto. "Hey, Rami-san. If you're ruled by Altace, can't he sense your location or something?", he asked. The dragon chuckled. "See, that is why he is wary of me. I guess it is because we are brothers, but he has never been able to detect my thoughts or presence. And Kuro is under my command, so he can't be sensed either.", he said.

After reaching the dorms, they all had one huge dinner together, before Ramipril went to leave. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting everyone, but I really must go. Altace might become even more paranoid about me.", Rami said. He whispered to Kuro, who nodded, and flew off. "Excuse me, Naruto-san, could I perhaps speak to you in private?", he asked. "Sure.", Naruto replied, following the dragon to the roof. As they stood up on the roof, Rami put a worn-out expression on his face. "I have lived a long time, Naruto-san. I have come to know how this world, at least, the more undesirable sections of it, are run. Everything Altace is doing points to having another party involved, doing secondary tasks and such. I think the other party is who ambushed this building a while ago, like you said."

"That is a discouraging thought. If Altace has shinobi in his employ, it will make things much harder.", Naruto said, leaning on the railing. The dragon sighed. "That is not what worries me. It's what the description of the shinobi that you said about. They were from different villages. Ones that, from what you say, hate each other. There is only one I can think of, with that kind of power, who associates with yokai. That would be Hisaki Benishi. He is a powerful leader, who is said to have slaughtered the entire Phoenix clan. They were one of the most powerful yokai clans there were. Now, it's nearly impossible to see a phoenix."

Ramipril walked across the roof, the cool gusts blowing his hair behind him. "Do you see where I'm going with this? If you've made an enemy of this man, no... This thing, you are a very unlucky, and, chances are, very dead person.", he said. Naruto got angry at this, grabbing the dragon by his shirt. "And what makes you think I can't defeat him, huh!? I'm on my way to becoming the strongest Kage the shinobi world has ever seen!", he yelled. "I never said you were weak, far from it. If you were, I wouldn't have full confidence in your abilities to defeat Altace. But, Hisaki is probably the closest thing to a god in this world. I don't care who you are, Uzumaki Naruto, whether the rumor, saying you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune are true, but even it would be hard pressed to defeat that man!", he said, his voice rising throughout the whole thing.

Naruto looked shocked. '_Oi, fox, is what he said tru-', _he said, but was cut off, **"Partially. I could stomp him into the ground. You, however, would have major troubles, the main problem lying in my power. You would need access to five of my tails to defeat him. Since you can't stay in control in the fourth state, I would advise against going into the fifth. But, hey, if you ever want to slaughter everything in your path, go right ahead.",** the king of hell said.

Naruto groaned. "Dammit all.". The dragon looked at him, but said nothing. After five minutes of silence, Ramipril went to leave. "If I were you, Naruto-san, I would watch my back.", he said, before sprouting reptilian wings. He jumped off the building and soared.

"Man, just my luck. First, I have to leave my town because of some nutjob wanting the unwanted ball of fur in me. Then, I have to slay some dragon. Finally, some crazy god-wannabe is after me. My life.", Naruto said, walking down the stairs.

--

At around four in the morning, Naruto got up, not gaining any sleep. He slept in Moka's room, giving his bed to Hinata and Sakura. But, halfway through falling asleep...

--

_I smell a Flashback coming on..._

_--_

_Naruto lied in his futon, rapidly falling asleep. He had just shut his eyes, when the cold air swept under his sheet. Moving onto his side, he was about to wrap himself up, when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, and a sudden warmth pressed onto his front. He looked down to see Moka nuzzle her face into his chest. He blushed brightly, his movements completely frozen. '... My god, this feels goo- I mean, BAD THOUGHTS!!', he thought frantically, his mind going into overdrive for a solution._

_As his mind seached for an answer for the situation, he didn't notice Moka's body moving up, her face at level with his._

_'Ohmygod, Ohmygod, what the hell am I gonna do?! I can't just push her off, or wake her up. What the hell would I say?! 'Hey, Moka, as much as I enjoy this, do you think you could get off? 'Cuz, I'm trying to rest up for this great battle tomorrow, an-', is all he thought, before he felt something soft press against his face. His eyes opened, his mind now back in reality, finding Moka kiss his cheek._

_--_

_In the other room, Hinata's eyes opened instantly. 'There is a great disturbance in the Force, as if hundreds of volcanoes systematically exploded, or if someone kissed Naruto-kun... Oh, well, it was probably all a dream... Yeah, that's it, a dream...', she thought, before falling asleep again._

_--_

_It lasted only a few seconds, but those few seconds, a strange feeling buzzed in his chest. But, as quickly as it happened, it ended, as she moved back to her original spot. But that moment, that feeling he got when it happened, would keep him up for a few hours, contemplating its meaning._

_--_

_I have a feeling people will like that Flashback..._

_--_

So, here he was, wandering the area, in his converted ANBU attire, thinking. His clothing looked like the traditional ANBU armor, only there was a belt, with many quick-access scroll pockets. A standard ninja-to was strapped to his back. The actual armor was jet black. His clothes were too, but there was a bright orange 'V' on the back. Completing the 'Badass Ninja' look was a long, dark-grey scarf.

He headed for the school. More specifically, the highest point. As the night wind blew, his scarf blowing mightily, he was the epitome of badassery. As the real Naruto, dressed in his normal ninja attire, walked out of the dorm, he looked at the badass-ified clone. "YOU IDIOT! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!", The real Naruto yelled, throwing a rock at him, hitting him in the head, dispelling the clone. '_Idiot...', _Naruto thought. "Hmm... I could go for some ramen right now... Huh?", he said, seeing a pair of headlights near the entrance tunnel. Curiosity getting the best of him, he jumped from his spot, landing gracefully on the ground, before taking off towards the lights.

As he neared the bus, he saw the driver leaning agaist the front bumper, a cigarette in his mouth. He noticed the driver was having a conversation with someone. As he got closer, he saw the driver had noticed him. "Ah, Uzumaki-san. I believe you two have already met.", he said, the second person coming into view, his one eye smiling in a U.

"... Kakashi-sensei? WHAT THE HELL?!", Naruto yelled, startled by his masked teacher's presence. "Yo, Naruto.", the jonin said, waving to him.

--

As they walked down the dirt road, the blonde stared at the jonin. "So, what are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?", he asked. The man sighed. "I heard you needed some help, so Hokage-sama decided to send me here as backup. It must be some problem, if I'm needed, when you have Sakura, Hinata, and Neji.", he said lazily.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Why were you specifically sent? Why not Sasuke or Yamato-senpai?", he asked. "Well, because Yamato is off on a mission at the moment, and Hokage-sama doesn't trust Sasuke enough yet to send him this far away.", Kakashi said.

As they continued on the path, they both looked up towards the sky. A thought occured to Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, have you ever heard of Hisaki Benishi?", he asked. The man's eye widened, his whole body tensing. "Why? What has happened, how do you know his name?", he said, a serious tone in his voice.

"Um, well, ... A person I know here mentioned he was a shinobi, a powerful one, but I didn't believe him. Why?", he asked, lying about what transpired on the rooftop. Naruto saw Kakashi become relaxed, as did his eye. "Oh, nothing. But, yes, he is a very powerful shinobi. At least on par with the Sannin or a Kage. But, he hasn't been in the Elemental Countries for years. No one really knows where he is currently.", the man said.

Naruto felt a sense of dread come over him. '_Oh god, somehow I pissed off a powerhouse that could fight a Kage...', _he thought nervously. Eager to think of something else, his thoughts landed on what had happened not too long ago. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei. You know that bet we made?", he questioned. Kakashi looked at the boy, surprised. "Yeah, why?". '_There is no way... Well, it's actually probable...', _the man thought.

Naruto grinned, his arms behind his head, a red tinge on his cheeks. "I win. Teach me the Chidori now.", Naruto said bluntly. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Um, do you have any proof?", he asked. Naruto froze. '_Oh, crap. I forgot about that part.'_

--

A bone-chilling scream of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!", could be heard throughout the campus. If there was anyone awake.

--

As the sun broke on the surface, the leader of the Shimoryuu awoke. His glowing eyes shining, completely ready for battle. His telepathic message was sent to all. '_Begin preparations. For today, bretheren, we will start our assault on the surface. We will bring pain. We will show no mercy. We will become fear encarnate. For, we are Shimoryuu. And we will live.'_

_--_

As Naruto and Moka waited at the entrance, they thought of the plan. The dragons would probably head towards the dorms first. That's where the girls, Sakura, and Kakashi would wait for them. Along with hundreds of traps, set by Kakashi and Naruto during the early hours of the morning.

Once that failed, they would then head for the school. Where Kokoa, Hinata, and Neji, would be ready. A large amount of ninja wire would stop the dragons from flying, and when they landed, they would be there for the close range ambush.

And, finally, as they headed back towards the caverns, Naruto and Moka would, hopefully, have enough time to get down the tunnel, and kill Altace. Then, Ramipril would place himself as the Leader.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok? You're acting kind of strange.", Moka said. Naruto took a deep breath. He had a calm demeanor around him, which was scaring Moka. She had expected him to be at least a little nervous. He looked her in the eye, blushing a little, before sighing. "It's the calm before the storm. Calm down, Moka-chan, because there won't be any time to be nervous after this whole thing starts. Is your other side ready for the switch?", he asked.

She nodded. They had placed a few seals on Moka, so that, when she transformed, her energy wouldn't give them away. As Naruto took hold of the rosary, he felt a pulse. '_What the hell?', _he thought. He shrugged it off, and pulled the rosary off of it's chain. A great aura came around her, before it was supressed almost instantly. There, in her vampiric glory, was the 'Other' Moka, her arms crossed around her chest.

"Hmph.", was all she said. Naruto groaned. '_Why do most of my teammates have to be so arrogant?!', _he thought. **"Because, their abilities make up for both their arrogance and your lack of knowledge.", **the fox said. '_Ye-HEY!', _he thought.

--

Altace surveyed his troops. "Some of you will not come back. But, your sacrifices will not be in vain. We will control this world! And, when we do, there will be a great memorial site, to honor you valiant soldiers, who died for a worthy cause! Now, let us regain the freedom that was so roughly thrown from our grasp!", he yelled, the soldiers yelling, sprouting wings and tails, their eyes all glowing. "NOW, WE GO TO VICTORY!", Altace yelled, as they took off, going up the tunnel.

Throughout the whole thing, Ramipril watched in pity. Many of them would die, all for bloodshed that happened many years ago. He sighed, before making his way to his home. A youngling ran up to him, saying the Berzerkers were unable to leave yet, due to their cages being frozen by an ice spell. But Altace thought of it as a minor inconvenience. "The Berzerkers will get their chance to annihilate the surface world. They'll just have to wait a little longer."

--

As they memorized the final part of the plan, a loud rumbling came from the tunnel. Suddenly, hundreds of dragons, both hybrid and fully formed, came flying out. But, they made a quick left, going away from the dorms. Moka stood there, annoyed. "Well, human, your plan is blown.", she said, not noticing Naruto's grin.

As the dragon swarm flew out, they were attacked by a hail of kunai and shuriken. 'Kakashi' and 'Sakura stood there, along with 'Kurumu' and 'Mizore', before taking off towards the dorms. The swarm followed.

Naruto chuckled. "I knew there was a chance of that happening, so I made sure to have clones, henged as them, waiting to lead them the right way.", he said. She frowned. "But how did you know they would follow?", Moka asked, as he stepped in front of the tunnel mouth. He grinned. "I didn't.", he said, before leaping down the tunnel. The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Strange boy.", she said, jumping down after him.

--

Kakashi watched from the rooftop, as dozens were incinerated by the napalm traps, others blown to nothing, as they collided with the explosive tags on wires. More had their wings trapped by wire, but most of the material was used for the school. As Kakashi watched, he formed hand seals at a pace normal eyes couldn't follow, before finishing. "_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu", _he said, before two large dragons came out of the pools of water they had set there. As they launched, a full-sized dragon exhaled, sending large spikes at him. As he jumped off the roof, he watched, as the jutsu was frozen solid. "Ok, that takes away my water jutsu...", he muttered, landing on the ground.

He saw Sakura charge forward, slamming her fist into a dragon's skull, most likely shattering it. Kurumu, now transformed, shot through the ones on the ground, slicing heads off. Yukari stood there, casting various spells, the most recent shooting a geyser of flames at an unsuspecting dragon. Mizore was having the most trouble, seeing as they were ice dragons, but was impaling them on large spikes.

Sakura axe-kicked a large hybrid into the ground, before another, with a lance, aimed to stab her. She turned just in time, to see a hand, crackling with electricity, plunge right out of the hybrid's chest. As it slumped over, Kakashi's _Raikiri_ dissipated. "Watch your back. Didn't I teach you anything?", he said, going back to back with her, as they were surrounded. "No, not really.", she replied, before charging forward. "Oh, right.", he said, uncovering his Sharingan, running into the fray.

--

The way down was dark. He called on Kyuubi's chakra, sending it to his eyes. Moka looked at him, sensing a powerful demonic energy from him, but it was gone in a second. She looked back to the front, as they kept sliding down the slanted tunnel.

Eventually, they landed on a patch of even ground. Looking around for any sign of enemies, the two jumped down the next tunnel path. Overall, they spent almost an hour on the sliding pathway, before they started to see the torches that, from what Naruto recalled, was the exit. Meanwhile, on the surface...

--

Back with the dorm team, they finally drove the dragons towards the school. As the dragons approached the building, they ran straight into the wires, making the front line collapse to the ground. The two Hyuuga, hidden in the trees, attacked the ones that were now grounded.

"_Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_!", Neji shouted, striking the hybrid's tenketsu. '_So, they still have a regular chakra system...', _the prodigy thought, throwing the dragon to the ground. He looked up, only to see a full formed dragon exhale a blizzard of ice spikes in his direction. Using his Kaiten technique, he deflected them all away, but the dragon continued towards him.

It landed, kicking dust into the air. Neji covered his eyes, still being able to see, as it swept its' tail towards him. Jumping towards the beast, he landed on its' back. He leapt forwards, towards its head, as a claw struck the air where he was seconds before. Jumping onto the top of its head, the dragon thrashed its head around, but the Hyuuga held onto its horns. After the third ride, Neji had enough.

Jumping up, he saw the dragon stop its headbanging. As he descended, he gathered chakra into his palms, before landing on its head again. This time, before the dragon could even think, Neji unleashed a barrage of Juuken Ryuu attacks on the beast's head, ripping its brain to shreds. Hopping off its head, he landed gracefully as the dragon's head hit the ground.

As he started to walk away, he noticed too late that it's tail raised up and lunged at him. As he turned to block it, he saw Hinata perform her '_Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou'_, shielding them from the attack, before the tail fell. Neji walked up to it, making sure it was dead. "Thank you, Hinata-sama.", he said, looking at her, before leaping off to fight more dragons. Hinata just smiled, before following.

--

As the two entered the cavern, Naruto saw the throne in the distance. When they got closer, they saw that the whole cave was devoid of life. In fact, as Naruto saw, there was no movement in the entire room. Nothing, except for a single banner, hung right over a doorway. It had the same design as the rest that were hung on the walls. The difference was, this banner was in shreds.

"I think we need to go this way.", Naruto pointed, looking at Moka. She nodded. They walked into the doorway. After a minute or two of walking, they stepped into another large cave. It appeared to be a training room. There were many weapons on the walls, and there were marks in the metal barricades scattered across the cavern. Naruto's eyes, though, were focused on one thing.

On the other side of the cave, stood Altace. He started clapping. "Hahaha. Well done, Naruto-san. I must say, I'm impressed you made it down here without being spotted. I thought I would have to have you dragged down here."

"Well, I wouldn't wanna be a problem for yah.", Naruto chuckled. Altace laughed. "Yes, this does save me some time, now doesn't it. And, who is this with you? The great Akashiya Moka, perhaps?", he said, turning to look at the vampire, who only met his gaze and nodded.

"So, let us get down to business, shall we? I'd like to test myself against a full-powered vampire, so you can deal with my associate for the meantime, Naruto-san.", Altace said, snapping his fingers together.

A large gate, off to the side of the room, slid open. Naruto watched, as a giant dragon, with ice spikes all along its spine, ending with a large crown of horns on its forehead. It was covered in ice, with large, powerful wings. The most pronounce feature, though, was it's eyes. There was a small slit around them, keeping the ice around it away, its red, pupil-less eyes watching him menacingly.

"This, my friends, is a Berzerker. My good friend here will help you pass the time, Naruto-san.", Altace said, before hissing in, what Naruto could only guess, was dragon speech, because right after the leader finished, the giant dragon roared and charged him.

'_Ah, good ol' uneven odds. I missed yah, baby...', _jumped into his mind. Naruto smirked.

--

As the Hyuuga handled the frontline that were now grounded, the majority found their way through the traps. As a group of hybrids skimmed the ground, they felt a shadow block out the sun, before the lead hybrid was smashed in the skull with a large mallet. A slender girl stood on the incapacitated dragons' back, smirking at the rest. "Baradon! You little-", one shouted, swooping it to grab her, before a large spear jutted out of his shoulder.

Kokoa leapt off of the dragons' back, sliding the one off her spear, transforming it into a hand guard. Before the third one knew what hit her, the vampire smashed her fist into the hybrids jaw, sending the dragoness to the ground. The last one was grabbed by the tail, before he was slammed into the dirt.

Kokoa clapped her hands together. "Well that wasn't so hard."

--

Naruto leapt to the right, as the Berzerker smashed headfirst into the wall. Naruto thought it would at least take a few seconds for it to get its senses back.

It didn't.

The dragon swung its body around, before hitting the boy with its spiked tail. Naruto felt a spike cut his thigh, but felt it healing as he was thrown off. He hit the wall, before pushing himself off, as the dragons' maw crunched where he was a second before. He hit the ground knee-first, before jumping to the side, as the behemoth swiped at him with its claws.

As he jumped away from it, he lost his balance. The dragons spiked tail then landed right between his legs, one of them almost impaling his groin. "Holy shit.", Naruto spoke, his voice cracking, before rolling to the side and getting to his feet.

Across the room, Moka threw a punch at Altace, who blocked it with his forearm guard. His voice sounded strained. "You are powerful, as they say. But I wonder, can that power hold forever?", the man said. Moka 'humphed', before dropping down, and sweeping his legs out. She then jumped up, and slammed her foot into his chest. "Know your place, fool.", she said. He started to laugh, coughing up some blood.

"Hehehe. Such high and mighty words, coming from one who doesn't even know when a fight has ended, and when one has just begun.", he said, as a large spike shot up from under him. The vampire jumped away, which allowed the man to get up. There was a large ice appendage sticking out from his back, before it lashed out and struck where she was standing (A.N. Think of a spiders leg, but made of ice). "Now, we get serious.", he said, as another one sprouted from the other side. Frost swirled around him, blocking him from view.

When he was visible again, he had a pair of icy bat-like wings. He now had a lance, with a dragons head with a blade coming out of its mouth. "Now, let us have some fun.", he said, before charging at her.

--

As the Hyuuga finished slaying or incapacitating the flightless dragons, more flew overhead, towards the school. As they looked up, Hinata gained a determined look in her eyes, before looking at her cousin. "We are in the wrong place, Neji-niisan.", she spoke. He nodded. "Agreed.", he said, before both jumped forward, with one destination: Yokai Academy.

--

As Kakashi pulled ahead, Kurumu, who was holding Mizore while flying, called out to Sakura. "So, how powerful is that guy up front?", she asked. As Sakura, holding Yukari on her back, began to answer, a pair of full-form dragons swooped down from the sky. Before they got into defensive positions, they heard lightning crackling. They watched as Kakashi, Raikiri charged up, jumped up to one, before twisting out of the way of its jaws. He then slashed through the beasts' throat with his attack, before pushing off of its neck. The dragon tried to roar, but only hit the ground, rasping for air, before its whole body shuddered, then stopped moving completely. As the second looked at its comrade in rage, it bellowed, before realizing the man was now above it, a ball of fire flaring to life in his hand, before falling towards it. The dragon tried to move, but found its legs tied to the ground with wire. It ripped the cords off quickely, but the small amount of time was enough. Kakashi descended on it, before thrusting the fireball into the dragons back. He leapt to the ground quickely.

The girls watched, as the ball stayed formed for a few seconds, before it detonated, sending flames all over the dragons body. It roared in agony, thrashing in the air, trying to stop the flames, but they continued to spread. It hit the ground, but it wasn't moving. Kakashi got up from his knee, before looking at the girls. "Well, lets not waste anymore time, shall we?", he said casually, before leaping forward. The girls looked at Sakura, who shrugged. "Honestly, even thought I've been his student for three years, I can't be sure of exactly how strong he is.", she said, following the jonin.

--

As she dodged a stab at her gut, Moka socked the guy in the face, before jumping up and roundhouse kicking Altace. But, the Dragon Lord spun around, and stabbed his lance into the ground, sending ice towards the vampire. She dodged most of it, but her right leg was frozen over. As Altace thrust the lance forward, she smacked it away with her forearm, before smashing her frozen leg into the mans' face, sending him flying into one of the metal barricades. She looked down to see the ice had cracked. Two punches, and her leg was free.

Suddenly, she looked up, as a large crack was heard. She saw the Berzerker roaring, and a large amount of smoke coming from the wall. '_Naruto-san...',_ the vampire thought, before she ducked under a swing from the dragons lance. She jumped back, as he laughed. "My lady, please, keep your attention on our fight. I wouldn't want to hurt you.", he said, running forward.

Naruto had one thought running through his mind at the moment. "Ow.", he said out loud. As he channeled chakra to his hand, he launched out of the small hole left in the wall, from where he hit. The Berzerker didn't expect this, apparently, as it only finished its roar. With a cry of _"RASENGAN!",_ the boy slammed the attack into the dragons forehead. He jumped off, but as he looked up, his jaw hit the floor. "What the hell?!", he yelled, as only a small mark was left in the spot. The dragon apparently felt it, though, because it roared in rage, before rearing its claw back and taking a swing at him. He jumped back, pulling an explosive kunai from his weapons pouch. "Lets see how you like this!", he yelled, as he ran towards the arm, before jumping on and stabbing his cargo into the ice armor. He jumped off, before running away from the dragon. A second later, a large explosion rocked the cavern.

"Haha! How'dya like that ya... yah...", he started, but as the smoke cleared, he saw the Berzerker, now very pissed. The armor where the tag was at was good as gone, and there was a small gash, blood leaking on the floor. But, the rest of the dragon was completely fine. "Dammit all.", Naruto muttered, as it roared, before charging towards him. The Berzerker threw its palm towards him, aiming to squish him into the wall. Channeling natural energy into his body, he braced for the impact.

When it hit, he felt like a train had run right into him, as pain shot up his arms, he bit back a scream, before pushing back. His feet, still trying to hold him up against the powerful monster, instantly dug into the ground. He yelled, and felt himself starting to gain a little, when they ran out of room. The dragon slammed the boy into the wall. He wasn't even seen.

"Naruto-san. You are a fool, to fight so hard against the Berzerker. They cannot be hurt, as their armor regenerates too quickely. There is nothing you can do to hu-", Altace began, but was cut off, as the giant dragon roared, and its outstretched arm quivered. Moka looked on, as Naruto pushed off the arm, before jumping to the side.

Moka realized he had changed. He now had claws. His hair was unruly-er then it normally was. His whisker marks were darkened, and more pronounced. He had black rings around his eyes, and his eyes themselves were blood red, and slitted. The most prominant thing, though, was the large, red aura around him. It had what looked like ears and a single tail. He snarled, showing off his fangs.

The one-tailed Naruto growled, before launching towards the Berzerkers head. He latched on with his legs, before starting to claw at its face. The Berzerker bellowed in pain, thrashing its head around. Naruto jumped off, but, as he landed, started charging another _Rasengan_, this one much larger than the last. The dragon, noticing the energy, roared, before lunging at the boy. Naruto jumped into the air, right before the beasts jaws clamped shut right where he was before. As he descended, he roared, thrusting the ball of chakra forward.

The large explosion that followed shook the entire room. Moka watched as the smoke cleared, and the dragon was still up. But, its ice armor was long gone. There was crimson blood pouring down its face, but it was still ready to fight. Before she knew it, though, Naruto had shot towards the beast, grabbing its head, and yanking it to the ground. As the dragon was stunned, Naruto roared, trying to twist its head clockwise. Digging his feet in, he gave up one last bellow, before a loud _Crack! _was heard, and the dragons twisted head finally snapped the Berzerkers' neck.

The dragons eyes rolled back into its head, as the rest of its body hit the floor, causing the cavern to shudder. Naruto stood there, breathing heavily, the glow around him starting to fade. Moka and Naruto made eye contact. She smirked, but she saw his eyes widen. "Moka!", he shouted, as she moved to the left, but she watched, as the lance blade was run through her shoulderblade, the blade coming out of her right shoulder.

She heard Naruto screaming, but, as suddenly as it happened, she felt the blade being pulled from her. Her legs lost feeling, as she collapsed. Her vision faded partially, and she couldn't feel her right arm at all.

The situation below had become critical.

--

On the surface, the dorm group had reached the front of the school, to see Ruby flying around the area, shooting spells at the dragons, sending them crashing into the ground. As she finished a particularly nasty lightning spell, a hybrid appeared to her left, about to strike her down with his sword. She cringed, but saw Sakura appear in front of her, before punching the dragon in the face, sending him into the ground below. The group started to defend the school, mostly sticking to non-lethal attacks. They wanted most of them alive.

The two Hyuuga, along with Kokoa, arrived at the school, to see most of the dragons down for the count. The defenders, save for Kakashi, who was finishing up the stragglers, and Sakura, who was attending to the wounded students and staff, all gathered in front of the school.

Most of them only had some cuts and bruises. Kurumu had a sprained ankle, from when a hybrid had plucked her from the sky. He was surprised to find his hand missing right after that. The Konoha shinobi all were fine, save for small cases of chakra exhaustion. Mizore had it the worst. Since she was an Ice Maiden, she had the hardest time fighting them. She had a broken wrist, along with a gash along her stomach. Hinata attended to her, all animosity between them non-existant.

"Our part is done, now all we can do is wait for Naruto to finish his.", Neji said. Kurumu looked at him with a confused look. "How do you know he's not dead down there, anyways?", she asked. Neji smirked, and was about to answer, when Hinata stepped forwards. She looked Kurumu in the eye, as she said, "Because, there is no possible way Naruto-kun would die, not without keeping his promises."

--

He saw her collapse. He was frozen in shock, save for shifting his stare from her to Altace, when the man started laughing. It was a bitter, menacing laugh, with no hint of joy in it. "I told her, she should have concentrated on our fight. It's not my fault that this has happened.", he said in a cold tone, a mirthless smile on his face. Naruto felt his blood boiling.

All at once, two things happened. One, Altace spoke, "Now, le-". The second thing, was that Naruto had appeared in front of the Dragon Lord, before slamming his energy-hand into the man's stomach. Time sped up after that moment, as Altace went shooting into the wall. Naruto bent down, hunching over Moka. "Moka? Moka!?", he called, panic rising in his chest.

After a minute, her unfocused eyes finally found him. She looked on in awe at the power rolling off of him, before smirking. "Don't worry about me, I'll recover. Just take care of him.", she said weakly. Naruto created a clone, who picked Moka up carefully, and took her to the other side of the cavern.

Moka cracked open her eyes, watching Naruto get into a stance.

--

The defenders, who were now tying up the surviving dragons, felt a ripple of power come from underground. None but the shinobi had felt it before. "Naruto...", Kakashi muttered, before continuing to pick up the dead dragons.

--

_Two Minutes Before..._

Naruto heard laughing from in front of him. He spun around, only to get socked in the face. But, before he was sent flying, he was grabbed by the leg, before being slammed twice into the ground. He was then kneed in the gut, which made him cough up blood, before being grabbed by the head, and thrown into the wall.

He heard more laughing, as he finally saw Altace. He had changed. His wings were now jagged, like they had been shredded by a cat. His feet and hands were covered in ice, which formed into sharp claws. He now had a pale blue tail, which whipped around furiously. The last thing was his eyes. They now glowed yellow.

"I must hand it to you, Naruto-san, I didn't think you would force me to enter my full form. For that, I applaud you. Now, please, die.", he said, before his lance appeared by his side, grabbing it, and hurling it at Naruto, before launching at Naruto. The boy plucked it from the air, and spun it around, hitting the man in the jaw with the blunt end, mid-charge. He then tried to stab him, but Altace just grabbed the lance, which dissolved into water. He then grabbed Naruto, headbutting him, before slamming him into the ground.

Naruto mule-kicked the man in the stomach, before punching him in the face. He jumped away, before quickly forming a _Rasengan_. Altace charged, but Naruto thrust the energy ball into the ground, kicking up a large amount of dust. Altace covered his eyes, and waited until the dust fell.

As it did, he felt an enormous power surge come from the boy. '_What in the hell?'_, he thought, before the dust settled. He looked in fear, as the boy changed. His claws were now a good inch long. His whisker marks now went backwards, going into his hairline. The black lines around his eyes darkened, and a spike of it went about halfway down his nose. The main thing, though, was the large second energy tail behind him. He roared, before disappearing.

Altace had half a second, before blocking a blow to his right, which, at the same time, he was hit on his left. He felt his right ankle yanking his body back, as the two-tailed Naruto tossed him into the air. The dragon swiped at the now-appeared Naruto, but the boy blocked it, before punching the man in the gut, sending him shooting into the earth. A loud explosion was heard, as the earth crumbled under the force of the attack. Naruto then grabbed the mans head, and started pounding it into the ground. Altace, who's face was now covered in blood, snarled, before his lance appeared from the ground, stabbing Naruto in the thigh.

The boy roared in pain, but pulled the man up by the throat, before throwing him towards the wall. Then, pulling the lance out of his leg, he gave one last cry, before launching it at the man. Altace hit the wall, bouncing off of it, before the lance lodged itself in the middle of his chest, locking him to the wall. He coughed up blood, as he reverted back to his human state.

Naruto walked up to him, as he started laughing. The Kyuubi's aura faded from him, as he stared the man in the eye. The man laughed, before speaking, his voice hoarse. "Hehehe, even if I die, there is no way you think I wouldn't take you with me, would you?", he said. Suddenly, he started to go into spasms, and, before Naruto could move, shot a large amount of ice spikes from his stomach. One lodged itself in his shoulder, but the rest missed him.

As Naruto pulled the spike out, he spun around, hearing footsteps. He stopped, as he saw Ramipril standing there. He walked forward, stopping at his brothers body. He looked at the gaping whole in Altace's stomach, before sighing. He then grabbed the staff. "I will call them off. I am... grateful for your assistance.", he said, before a ring of ice appeared around him. The lance then changed, the blade retracting into the dragon's mouth, as an ice spiral came from the bottom to the dragon's neck. Naruto looked at the man, confusion on his face. Ramipril smiled. "This is what the staff really looks like. It's used to show authority as the leader. Altace always had it in battle mode, though.", the new leader said, before walking up to the tunnel. He placed the butt of the staff into a slot on the side of the exit. A ice platform was lowered from a hole in the ceiling.

"Going up?", Ramipril said, smirking. Naruto nodded, then walked over to Moka's unconcious form. Gently picking her up, he stepped on the platform, which slowly rose up the way. Ramipril grew a pair of wings, before flying up the tunnel.

--

As the surface group rushed to the tunnel, they passed by a few tied-up hybrids. The thing was, they were reverting into their human forms. They looked to one another, knowing now that Naruto had won. When they got to the tunnel, they waited for a half hour.

As they sat there, they started talking on different topics, the shinobi asking about the academy, the girls asking about the abilities the shinobi had. After some time, they heard the sound of flapping wings, coming from the tunnel. As they stood up, Ramipril landed on the level ground.

"Rami-san?", Sakura asked. He nodded, before lifting his staff into the air. All at once, the sky grew dark, and hail began to fall on the captured dragons. When a piece of ice touched one of them, the wire binding their hands snapped, and the man grew wings. He flew towards Ramipril, landing right next to him. As time went on, more and more of them landed next to him. When the clouds parted at the end, there were almost two hundred people there, all with ice wings out of their backs.

Then, the group turned to the tunnel, hearing a scraping sound. They saw Naruto, standing on a moving platform, smirking. Moka, still in her vampire form, was craddled in his arms. He walked up to Ramipril, who smirked at him. "Thank you, Naruto-san. I... am sad it had to come down to killing Altace, but it was what needed to be done.", he said. "No prob, Rami-san. I hope you can save your clan."

The dragon's all jumped into the air, circling the area. Ramipril sighed. "I must be off. May we meet again someday, Naruto-san.", he said, flying into the air. The group watched as the dragons flew off to the north.

--

As Naruto and co. walked to the dorms, he explained to them all what happened. Sakura had long since healed his shoulder. Moka, on the way up, had said she would be fine, only needing some rest.

As they entered Moka's room, Naruto set her down on her bed. At first, she didn't take her arms off from around his neck, but gravity won out, and she let go. As they shut the door, Naruto faced them all. "That was really tiring. So, if you don't mind, I shall now pass out.", he said, before falling face first onto the floor.

--

_Senjutsu: Hyouton: Kasui Tousendo no Jutsu - Sage Technique: Ice Style: ?? - Forms a spike of Ice around the user's hand_

_Katon: Hifunsha Ashige no Jutsu - Fire Style: ?? - Shoots a jet of fire from the user's kick_

Funny thing about these two jutsu, ehehehe, I made them up so long ago, I can't exactly remember what the names exactly mean.

_Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clones. Seriously, unless your completely new to the Naruto series, if you don't know this, stop reading my story, and go watch Naruto._

_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique - Creates one (or more) liquid dragons, then sends it (them) to smash against the enemy._

_Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs: Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand - Using the Byakugan and Juuken Ryuu, attacks and shuts the users tenketsu_

_Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Guardian Eight Divination Signs: Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand - Creates an absolute defense against almost any attack, utilizing Hinata's chakra control and Byakugan_

_--_

Ok, just to clear up some confusion. Sakura and Hinata are in the harem, but they will NOT be staying at the school. They will make occasional cameos, and have hilarious situations and such. Also, I have decided to put both Ruby and Kurumu in the harem, but Kurumu will be farther down the line. Right now, she still has feelings for Tsukune.

Alrighty, thank you for reading this chapter, and catch yah later!

P.S.: The next chapter will not be out this second, but I will aim for a chapter every two weeks, less if I can.

X3


	8. School Hell

Naruto awoke on an absolutely stunning Monday morning. Or, as stunning as it can be at Yokai Academy. He took a deep breath of air, as he slowly opened his eyes. He knew it. Today was going to be a great day. The birds (or whatever they were, he couldn't tell) were singing, the sun was shining, a bell was ringing, the wind was blowi-

A _Beep. _went off in the boy's mind. Why was there a bell ringing. It didn't make sense. He looked out his window to see a girl walking by. Since he was only on the third floor, he decided to investigate. Opening his window, he stuck his head out into the morning air.

"Excuse me, miss!", he called out, grabbing her attention. She looked up at him. "Do you know why that bell is ringing?", he asked, scratching the back of his head. She giggled before replying. "Yes. It's late bell. The first class of the semester started fifteen minutes ago, and anyone that is late is in trouble."

"Oh. Well, thank you, miss.", he said, shutting his window. He had heard her giggle again right before, though. He walked back to his bed. "Huh. The first class of the semester, eh?", he said, climbing back into his bed. "Sounds interesting.", he mumbled, already falling asleep.

Five seconds later, an alarm klaxon screamed in his head.

Naruto jumped outta bed, running over to his clock. Grabbing it, he checked the time. "EIGHT-FIFTEEN?! SHIT, I'M LATE!!", he screamed, tossing the alarm clock on the ground. He ran into his kitchen, grabbing two pieces of bread, before cramming them inside his toaster. Turning it on, he rushed over to his tiny closet, yanking out his pants, shirt, and jacket, before tossing them on his bed. "Ah, jeez, where the hell is my belt?!", he cried out.

As if Fate herself was giving him a small break, he looked up to see the belt on the chair tucked into the table. He ran to it, but tripped on a scroll. After a loud string of curses, he grabbed the belt, before tossing it on his bed, and running into the shower, turning it on.

He started to get undressed INSIDE the shower. After five minutes, he jumped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He ran to his closet, putting on a pair of boxers. He then ran up to his clothes, which were now wrinkled. He put his shirt on, but a button popped off of the top. He pulled his pants on quickly, but had trouble with the zipper. He grabbed his belt, looping it around his pants, before putting on his green jacket.

As he grabbed his bag, he briefly thought about his tie. '_What the hell do I need a tie for anyways?'_. He ran to the door, before closing it. But ran back in, frantically looking around. "Dammit, where the hell are my shoes!?"

Yes, in his rush, he forgot he wasn't even wearing shoes. He yanked socks on, before he heard the toaster _PING!._ "Holy crap, I forgot about those.", he said, rushing over to the toast. Holding them in his mouth, he returned to the messy bedroom, before finally locating his shoes. Shoving them on his feet, he jumped up, before opening his window. He vaulted out of the window.

("The Unforgiven III", by Metallica starts playing)

-------------------------------

The Fox and The Vampire

Chapter 8

School = Hell

---------------------------------

As he was running towards the school, Naruto thought back on what had happened in the last day and a half. After he passed out, Mizore and Hinata, both staring intently at each other, both grabbed him by his shoulders, before they both dragged him into the his room.

After he woke up almost a day later, he said goodbye to his comrades, as they began their return to Konoha. "See yah, Neji.", he said, grabbing the jonin's hand firmly. Neji only nodded in return. He turned to Hinata, who looked away. But, she stared at Mizore, and gained a determined look on her face. Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before hurrying onto the bus. Naruto was flushed, as he scratched his whisker marks. The academy girls had to step back from Mizore, as the area around her became a miniature blizzard.

Naruto came to Sakura, who smiled at him, before hugging him. He blushed, but smiled, as he returned the gesture. As they broke apart, she looked him right in the eye. "Don't go getting killed. Or else...", she said, waving her fist at him. He grinned. "Never. You know that would never happen.", he laughed.

Before walking up to Kakashi, the jonin simply waved, before turning around and walking to the bus. A few seconds later, the bus started driving away. As he stood there, he looked towards the lake, the wind blew, stirring the determined flame inside of him. '_They'll be fine. And, when I return home, nothing will stop me from protecting them.', _he thought, turning to the girls, who were all looking at him. '_All of them.'_

----------------

(End song)

---------------------

As he reached the front entrance, he leapt onto the roof, noticing no one was around to see it. He ran along the rooftop, until he saw, off to the side of the edge. The hallway to his classroom. He hopped off the side, grabbing the edge and swinging in, startling a few people. He paid no attention, as he ran inside the hall.

Darting down the hallway, dodging students, he saw he was on the top floor. He jumped over the railing, falling until he was on the right floor, before flinging the door open in front of him.

It wasn't his class. He looked around for any sign off Moka or the others, but sighed, before slamming the door shut. The good thing was, the looks on the teacher and the students faces were priceless.

He ran down the floor, looking through windows to see if it was his class. '_Why the hell are there so many damn doors around here?!'_, he thought. He finally found it, opening it up, to see Nekonome-sensei, who he had met once before, standing to the left of the door. All the students shifted their focus from her to him.

"Uhh......... Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock didn't go off.", he said. It was a stupid excuse, granted, but who would prove him wrong. "It's alright Naruto-kun. Just take your seat.", she said happily to him. He sighed in relief. '_At least she's not a total freak...'_, he thought. Right before closing the door.

On Nekonome's tail.

He heard her scream, before she sliced his face with her claws. Many marks appeared on his face, before he screamed in agony. He fell to the ground, clutching his face, as most of the class roared with laughter.

_'Great... Five seconds, and already, I've made an ass of myself...'_

-----------------------

As his eyes closed, his head slipped out of his hand, his chin hitting the desk. He yelped, but covered his mouth quickly, as everyone looked around for the source of the noise. Naruto cried on the inside. '_I bit my tongue, too...'_

As he thought, this school was even more boring than the shinobi academy back home. He sat through most of the teacher's lessons with a blank look on his face. '_At least I'm not missing anything. All they're doing is introductions.'_, he thought. The class ended, and Naruto ended up walking to the soda machine for lunch. He had become addicted to orange soda.

As he popped the seal on the orange-tasting goodness, he glanced off to the left, as another student's face came into his view. He had long red hair, and red eyes. That's all Naruto noticed, as the boy quickly disappeared. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and taking a sip of the soda. "Damn, this stuff is the bomb.", he said, walking off.

---------------------------

"Okay, so he does smell like a fox.", the young man muttered to himself. "He can't be that strong, else I woulda' sensed him before."

Another student walked over to him. "So? That just means he's a moron, and shoulda' neva' come on our turf.", the young man said. He had black hair, cut short and gelled-back. But, he had the same red eyes as the other boy. The first boy gained a shocked look on his face. "Hattori-san?! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Relax, Kotaro-san. If you just sensed him, then it means that we can both take him. Either way, there is no way he will defeat me.", Hattori said, his eyes becoming slits.

---------------------

Naruto yawned, as the last bell rang. The classroom was chattering, as they gathered their things and left. He looked around for the girls, but they weren't there. '_Huh...... Must have gone to that club thing of theirs.'_, he thought, walking out of the classroom.

As he walked outside of the school, he glanced to his right, and noticed two guys standing there, looking at him. He wouldn't have cared, except for two things. One: one of them was the same guy he had seen at the soda machine. And, more importantly, two: they both had red eyes. Now that he got a good look at them, they looked like his. When he used the Kyuubi's chakra. His eyes narrowed.

He walked off, noticing the two following him. Naruto could have shaken them easily, but was curious to know what they wanted. So, he kept to the crowded areas, walking until he got to his makeshift training area. Turning around, he sat down on a tree stump.

Holding his arms out, he spoke to them. "Welcome to my little slice of home. Now, what the hell do you want from me?", he said, staring right at them. One looked a little nervous, but the other was bold, and got to the point. "We want you to leave. Now.".

"Wha- Why? I haven't even met you two.", Naruto said, caught off-guard by the response. The cocky one grinned. "Because, you're just some weak kitsune, right? We can't have that disgracing our heritage here. I mean, my big bro, Kuyou, was the leader of the Academy Public Safety Commission, and, since he was defeated by Aono Tsukune, he went into a deep recession. Now, I'm trying to restore what the kitsune lost: our power. And we can't have a weakling like you around to lose what little respect we have at this point."

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is,", the cocky one now pulled a knife from his bag, "Leave now, and we won't have to kill you."

Hattori was confident the young man would leave. He'd get so scared he'd wet his pants, and run home to mommy. So, it came as a shock to both his mind and his ego, when the guy did the last thing he could have expected: He started laughing.

Naruto started to wheeze, falling off the stump, and rolling around in the grass, laughing it up. After about a minute, he got back up, and wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Oh, god. Haha, that is rich. I-I gotta thank you, that was the best laugh I've had in a few weeks.", he said, snickering in between speaking. This set the kid off. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'M HATTORI, LEADER OF THE KITSUNE IN YOUKAI ACADEMY!!", he screamed, blurring from view.

Hattori appeared behind the bastard, dagger in hand. He reversed the blade, and jammed it into the bastards' shoulder blade. '_Hahaha, little shithead. He couldn't even see me, I bet. He'll get the hell out no-'_, he was thinking, but his mind came to a complete stop, as he heard clapping coming from the treeline.

"Well, well, I have to say, you're pretty fast. Not fast enough, but just practice, you'll get it one day!", Naruto said cheerfully, still clapping. The boy, Hattori, looked at him, before looking at who he stabbed, as his clone poofed into smoke, startling the boy.

'_I'm still surprised, they think I'm a kitsune... The freakin' irony.'_, Naruto thought, as he leaned up against a tree. "Now, I think it's time you two leave. Go back to your dorms quietly, and I'll pretend nothing ever happened.", he said, right before looking Hattori, who had reared back, and thrown the knife at him.

Naruto waited until it was close, before he plucked it out of the air, and threw it back at the boy. It flew perfectly, stabbing the ground in front of Hattori's crotch. Naruto glared at him. "Unless you want to be a little eunuch-y, I suggest you leave. Now.", he said, as the boy pulled the knife out of the ground, and ran off. The other looked at him for a few seconds, before his eyes widened, and he ran after his friend.

Naruto walked into his dorm, chuckling. "God, I know, somehow, I'm gonna pay for scaring that kid... Eh, oh well, I'll deal with it later.", he muttered, before going up to his room. He had *insert horror music here* HOMEWORK! '_My god, I gotta do homework again... NOOO!!'_

_------------------------_

_Hiya everybody!!_

_Ok, I have some explaining to do. First off, I am sorry my update is so late (NO EXCUSE!!), but I've had stuff going on recently. Plus, I had a case of writer's block, and I was just plain lazy. Sorry! XD_

_Second, I am sorry this update is so short, but I figured I should put it out, and not make everyone wait even longer._

_Thirdly, I am going to come out with it now, I will probly get the next update out before Christmas, but no promises._

_Ok, so R&R, and I'll be back with an update for this later (and maybe a few new stories in between.... ....)._

_PEACE OUT!!_


	9. Important Update

**_MEGA-NEWS FLASH!_**

Alrighty, everyone. ZMaxx here. I know it's been awhile, so here is the situation.

The Fox and the Vampire - **_Hiatus._**

The reason? Simple: My sister, Reefstab, who wrote it in the first place, has given up on the story. Now, I will try to write it. I will try, but I gotta read Rosario + Vampire first, then come up with my own plot. But, it will be awhile, because….

The Test of Time - _**Rewrite**_.

The Reason: Because my original story was shit and, I'm happy to say, I've got a full storyboard down, and I just have to write the chapters, with the first almost finished. This will be my main focus for most of my stories.

Possible Naruto/Mahou Sensei Negima Story

Just in brainstorming phase. Just thought I'd put it out there. Accepting any ideas to fuel general thought on it.

I apologize for my sister, she's gone through some stuff. To FatV fans, I will promise to read Rosario + Vampire, and I will try and bounce some ideas around in my noggin, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Also, after I release the rewriten ToT (with new name), I will be taking the old version down.

I thank you all, and humbly ask you for a little more time. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!

Thank you. You got the one ZMaxx, I'm eastbound and down….


	10. ZMaxx Update

**Alrighty, everyone. ZMaxx here.**

**The Fox and the Vampire - Dead.**

**I am sorry to say this, but I have almost no interest in it at this point. All my efforts are going into my new story. I might pursue it afterwards, but I wouldn't hold your breath. SO, in the interest of the fans out there (any that are still paying attention) I have a flash: I WILL BE ACCEPTING BIDS TO TAKE OVER THE REINS OF THE FOX AND THE VAMPIRE. Send me a PM, and I'll check out your stories. You don't need to put why you want to write it, because frankly, I don't give a damn. I just need to see interest in it. You guys have until the end of May, I'll choose then.**

**Happy huntings. -ZMaxx**


End file.
